WHISPERS IN THE FOREST
by middleeartheart
Summary: Nara moves to La Push to live with her mother and her stepdad. Things are well for her as all of the pack is friendly with her. Except Paul. Paul imprints on her. But will he accept the imprint or not with his stubborness? And will Nara overcome the problem that rose from her past? Much better than summary! Paul OC CHAPTER 17 IS UP. NOW RATED M
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the forest  
I do not own twilight or any of the characters that you know.  
Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction so don t be too rough ok? I hope you enjoy it

I smelled the cold air around me as I emerged from the airport gate. It smelled like wet mud and forest. I loved it... The sky was covered with a blanket of grey clouds sitting down on our heads. I pulled my suitcase along me as I picked over the enormous mass of people that was moving as a sea of crabs on the sand. Tall, russet skinned black short hair. That was what I was looking for and actually the only information my mother gave me for the mysterious cousin guy. My mum and John were already at La Push but I came in late due to school exams.  
Since she decided to come and live here with my stepdad, Jonathan, she was acting so damn childish. Like she was reborn and stuff. I could still hear that bastard's voice in my head: "Your mother and I decided that we are indeed perfect for each other. So we will all move together to La Push, you know, to Uncle Billy's place, live as a family. And you can forget all that happened here…" God I hated that guy! He was with my mum for over a year and he thought we were family!  
• And so here I am. Looking for who knows who, going who knows where to live with a stupid, psychotic son-of-a-bitch! I huffed irritated as I saw a huuuge man coming towards me holding a small paper (possibly a photograph) in his massive hands.  
"Hello, I m Jacob Black. You must be Nara?"  
"Um..Black? As if Jonathan Black?"  
"Yes! My Uncle! I'm Billy's son." he paused " so you are my cousin?"  
I sighed and rushed for the exit.  
"I walked out of the airport as I felt him right beside me. Well of course with such strides! I wasn't short but he was even taller!  
"So I m guessing you..Don't like Jonathan?"  
"What? NOooo he is amazing" I answered sarcastically.  
"Well he can be irritated sometimes. But he is a good man"  
I didn't answer. Well of course he would support him! He was his uncle.  
"Um… Nara? The car is that way" he chuckled. I smiled and followed him.., well it wasn't the lad's fault if his Uncle was like shit.  
"So how far is La Push exactly?"  
"Far enough" he said as we got in the car "Don't worry you have plenty of time to discover your amazing new cousin"  
"And more time to throw you off the car if I want" we both laughed as he started the engine.

"Here we are"  
I got out of the car as he got my suitcase. That's John's place. So I will go to Emily's. you will meet her, you will all come to us to eat, so I Guess I'll see ya later"  
"Ok thanks Jakes" I smiled weakly and walked towards the house.  
I knocked on the door and nervously waited.  
"Oh sweetheart how are you!?" my mum threw herself at me.  
"Fine mum. Mum. You 're squeezing me too tight."  
"I m sorry love. I just missed you so much!" John! Nara is here!"  
Oh crap.  
"Nara how are you doing?" he was walking towards me and he … oh.. No.. nononononoonono..  
He hugged me!  
"How are you? How was your flight?" I pushed him away gently not noticed by my mother.  
"I m fine" I said glaring at him. I knew what he was doing. He was playing all nice and good in front of my mother, but when she wasn't around…  
"Did your leg hurt dear?" my mum asked me  
"No mum it didn't ok?" I answered irritated. There was a slight silence Which John broke  
"Don't worry. You will start fresh here ok? I don't want you to think about it anymore… let the past leave" I could see the happiness in his eyes as he spoke the words. The son of a bitch.  
"I need to go to the toilet" I said quickly  
"Ok love but don't be late. We need to go for lunch! First door on the left" my mum shouted.  
I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sighed in relief. Finally alone. I washed my hands and face and looked at myself in the mirror. The last couple of months, I didn't have much time to notice myself. It was like I was looking at a completely different person. My brown hair were now longer and my skin clearer. Not exactly russet, but naturally tanned. I did though like my eyes. Big, dark brown. Like my father's… I missed him…  
If he was here, he would make me forget about all that happened. Here nobody knew but still…I did…  
"Honey we are leaving" I heard my mother's voice. I sighed and opened the door.


	2. Chocolate Brown

**Hey guys! i already have ready 10 chapters so don''t worry abou the updates.**

**I don't own Twilight or any characters you know.**

"Now be nice. I don't want you to give one of those _"who the hell are you_" looks to the boys" my mum said and fixed her hair on the car window.

"the boys?" i asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Jake's friends"John answered.

"You are doing it!" My mum yelled.

"Sorry sorry. I won't do it again" she really had a thing with facial experssions. i mean who would notice anyway!?

We got out of the car and walked towards the house. it was really cute, the truth is. All wooden and seemed warm and cosy. Fitted perfectly with the forest all around. A tiny russet woman walked quickly towards us. my face dropped to my feet when I saw half of her beautiful face being scarred. i didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello, I 'm Emily! You must be Nara!" She said giving me a tight hug. There was awhole lot of hugging today...

"Yes nice to meet you" Trying to maintain the smile on my face.

"Nara, this is Sam, my fiance" she indicated to the huge man standing behind her. He had similar complexion to Jacob's and the dude was shirtless! In La Push Washington! IN WINTER TIME! What the hell?

"Well shall we all go inside? the boys will be here soon" Emily said smiling

As we walked in, the couch was dictated by two relatively large boys for their age, playing addictively.

"Seth... Collin" Emily frowned at them.

There was no movement what so ever.

Sam moved in front of the, amd turned off the TV.

"Oh come on Sam! I was finally getting ahead of him!"

"Shut up Collin. This is Nara, Jake's new cousin. Nara this is Seth and Collin.

"Hey Collin said with a small smile still irritated for the game"

"Do you play?" Seth asked.

"Well noy really... I always wanted to but i didn't have much time"

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Finally i said with eyes fixed on the TV " Studying"

"oh right... you are 17 right?"

I notted as he looked at me.

"Hey everyone sorry we are late" a tall muscular boy yelled as he entered the room. he was followed by three more boys, all tall and strong.

"Nara this is Embry" jake said to the first one to enter."Jared and Quil. Guys this is Nara, my new cousin"

"Nice to meet you"Quil said in a seducive tone. creeepyyyyy...

"Um... yeah... nice to meet you too guys" I heard my mum cough from across the room and imidiately smiles as I realised I must had been doing the face again. I quickly turned around and sat back next to Seth.

"Embry where is Paul?" Sam asked Embry as he took his sit next to Collin.

"He is coming. He em... he found bugs in the basement and ah...he... stayed behind to em... make sure they are gone..."

I was suprised by everyone's reaction. They didn't even bother to asked about anything. my mother broke the silence.

"What king of... bugs? Do you have a lot around here?"

"No honet don't worry. If they come, I 'll put traps" John joked (or rather, tried to joke)

"Hey Sam" a husky voice said. Turning around I saw a huge manish boy, shirtless with messed hair (let's just say I didn't notice his amazing six packs shall we?)

"Paul everything okay?" Sam asked.

"All good" he smiled a faint smile and turned to me. As soon as our eyes locked, his smile dropped and his body stiffened. i could see the side of his teeth clentching and unclentching under the skin of his cheekes.

I turned around to watch Seth's game on TV. Whatever I had done, pissed that guy off. Maybe that was his spot on the couch or something...

Emily came out of the kitchen "Oh Paul right on time. Food is ready"

Everybody got up in an instance and fought themeselves to the kitchen, shouting and laughing as they sat at the table.

As i got up, Paul was still standing where I last saw him. I gave him a weak smile, hoping that he would say something like " Hello, I am Paul" or "Welcome to La Push" or even a "Kitchen is that way"

Nope. None of the above.

He just continued staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes. i dropped my eyes in an instance feeling the blood on my cheeks an hurried to the kitchen.

I sat next to my mother as Emily served the foor. My stomach complained and just then i realised how hungry I was. The boys were still laughing and talking to each otheras the food dissapeared from their plates and refilled.

Paul entered the kitchen and sat next to Jared, on the other end of the table, not giving me a single look.

**Paul's POV**

_**Here she comes Grap that bitch!** _I heard Jared's voice in my head.

**_Quil she is on your left_**

The blond hair leech was laughing as we tried to catch her. that bitch was enjoying it!

I heard Quil's growl and felt his anger as he missed the leech's hand and fell on a tree

I could see her golden hair waving on her back as she turned around with an evil smile on her face. i was so close. The demon's bloody eyes burned into mine, like the smell of burned sugar radiating from her skin. Her back was inches from my teeth, the mud from her shoes was hitting my dace, i jumbed forward and-

DAMN IT!

She jumbed off the cliff and submerged into water.

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT

_**Paul chill she is out**_ Embry though.

_**We should go back. She won't be coming back here for now.** _ Jared added.

_**You guys go. I ll come back in a while**_ I said and ran as fast as i could.

I fucking missed her! I was so close! I couldn't believe myself.

Ever since I became a werewolf, I was of the best in the pack. I couldn't handle failure. That was one of the worst days of my life.

Waking up, my mum was gone, locking the door behind her thinking that I was already to Sam's. So suprise suprise, i Had no keys to get out. I though about jumping out of the window but suprise suprise! The gardener that had not come for a good six months was there. SWo there I was, doing circles around the house trying top find the keys in order not to break the door and piss my mum off

After an hour or so I finally found them being pissed of at myself for not jumping out of the ground floor windoe which was normal!

I had Sam yelling at me for not showing ontime for patrol and putting me in charge as he had a family meeting thing. And now this! I took another run round the perimetre trying to detect the scent of burning sugar. As I finally calmed myself down, i phased back and headed for Emily's place. I was starving

"Hey Sam" I said with a forced smile on my face. there were other people ther as well.

"Paul, everything ok?"

"All good" I said and turned to the guys oin the couch. but my view was blocked by deep brown steady eyes. My heart fell. I felt my muscles tense. I would have been able to phase right there. In front of her. I clentched my teeth in order to stop myself. Dissapointment past through me as she turned away. I fell sam's hand on my shoulder. Nobody else seemed to had noticed.

Some voice in a distance said something, The room seemed to be geting empty. Her eyes widened as something has suprised her. She got up and looked up at me once more, those steady eyes burning into mine. She smiled.

Suddenly, her cheeks flushed and hurried away in the kitchen. Just then I realised how long I had been staring at her. But as she moved out of the room, all my feelings rushed out of the room with her.

No!

What the hell just happend? I imprinted? Me? I am not supposed to imprint! Embry should imprint! he want to anyway! i don't know why but he does! I am not the steady relationship guy! I like keeping my options open. Not hide under the shadow of an imprint that i didn't even choose!

No. I belonged to myself. I would fight that imprinting woolfish bullshit. i was free.

I tightened my fists and went to the kitchen. Sitting as far away from her as possible, I didn't give her a single look. that was really the worst day of my life.


	3. Invited

**Hey guys. This is a small chapter just to get things started. I am going to be updating quit often (well as often as I can) so that you get the story line. Reviews are most welcome along with any problems and things that you don't like. Enjoy **  
**I do not own Twilight or any characters you know**

It often happened. The dreams. That scene replayed over and over in my head…  
Me and Chris dancing at the festival. I remember all the steps of the Spanish dance. I remember the crimson and black dress lifting as I performed the pirouettes. Arabesque, pa pas de bourrée, arabesque and hold. I remember the final step for the lift and…

I opened my eyes interrupted by the knock on the door.  
"Honey, it's Seth" my mum said as I blinked tiredly and yawned "Come in" I said weakly.  
As the door opened Seth gave me a hundred dollar smile and sat on the bed nect to my feet.  
"Gooodmorning" he said with a disturbing happiness. I halved looked at him unable to completely open my eyes.  
"Ok I m sorry for coming so early but I won't be here for the rest of the day so I wanted to tell you just so you knew.  
"|What time is it?" I asked searching for the alarm clock that I had not yet unpacked.  
"It's 8… Look I 'm sorry-"  
"Dude relax I was gonna wake up anyway"  
"From 8? Christmas holidays have just begun and these are your plans? Wake up from 8 am?" he looked at me in shock.  
"Why you are awake as well"  
"Believe me, I have no choice" he said half serious half smiling.  
"Why not? You could just lay on your bed… under the covers… your head on the soft pillow…"  
He remained silent trying not to laugh as I started giggling uncontrollably.  
"You are quite a teaser aren't you?"  
"When I have free time" I said mockingly.  
"Anyway… Tonight there will be a bonfire down the beach. And you are most certainly invited"  
"Really? By who?"  
"Well Jake thought it would be good for you to get to know the other kids. I mean, you will be going to our school right?"  
"Yeah I guess so… will it not be just you guys?"  
"No, it's for the reservation high school… We do it once a year actually. It's not much but we usually have a good time" he said looking at me with a cute smile on his face. And his gaze was getting intensely adorable.  
"Sooooo…."he said "8 o'clock?"  
I wasn't really much the crowded place girl. The idea of having to get to know people actually scared me. But the truth was, I had nothing to lose to try.  
I looked at his pleading puppy eyes as he waited for a reply "Oh fine! Don't you give me that look" I said laughing.  
"Perfect! So see you at 8!" he said rushing out of the room.  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
He paused and looked at me with an unreadable smile on his face "Oh no big deal. Gotta save the world and shit. I 'll be back for the bonfire" he said and hurried for the stairs.  
"You do that superman" I yelled behind him and he laughed loudly.

I got up and made myself human in the bathroom. I put a pair of jeans on and my white woolen footer and went to the kitchen. John was already awake (rare) and was reading his newspaper.  
"Where is my mum?" I asked quickly  
"Well good morning to you too" he said continuing reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.  
I hope you choke was the only thought passing through my mind " Will you just tell me where she is?"  
"Nara really what have I done to you right at this moment and you talk to me like that?" he said now looking at me.  
I sighed deeply and said calmly "Good morning Jonny. Do you have any idea where my precious mother is?"  
"MMMMuch better. She is at Seattle some business with the banks"  
"Well then I'll need your car"  
"What for?"  
"Supermarket"  
"I 'll go. You can't drive"  
"I have a license"  
"But you are a woman"  
"So?"  
"Women can't drive"  
"What the- Ok you wanna go for sanitary towels?  
"In my right pocket" he said indicating his jacket. I got the keys and rushed for the exit not wanting to engage in any more conversation.  
"Hey Nara. You know, I still have those videos of your at the festival. Maybe we can watch them together sometime"  
I slammed the door behind me and the glass trembled by my action.  
THAT SNAKE

He just threw it at my face! He was a sadist! There was really no other explanation. He was acting like a little spoiled baby!  
Why did my mum have to fall in love with this jerk? I am not saying, the divorce was pretty harsh for me. But nothing compared with the moment when my mother brought this douchebag at home! John was my father's friend by the way. But I couldn't stay mad at my mother. I mean, she was my mother. But as soon as they moved in together, he had the demand to get rid all of the things that was my fathers and take new photos with him. He didn't let me keep a single photo! I hardly managed to keep my first ballet shoes that were my father's gift. Everything else went to the bin.  
I kept cursing him inside my head as I finally spotted a small market at the edge of the road. I pulled in and walked quickly in as the first rain drops started to fall. I wandered in the corridors picking up everything that I needed. I turned around and BAM! Fell on something warm and tall. Looking up I came face to face with green eyes looking down at me.  
"I 'm sorry. I em… Didn't see you"  
I said shocked. The guy was hoT. Black short hair and paler complexion than mine. I could make out, from a quick look, the muscle under his shirt. Well they were not like Paul's but-  
How the hell did that came out in your head? Focus Nara! Focus!  
"That's okay. I am Fred. You must be new here. I haven't seen you around"  
"Yeah I'm Nara. You don't seem from around here yourself"  
"Well I'm not from here. I've grown up here my whole life but actually I'm from Canada. Where did you live?" he said picking up the products on the ground.  
"I'm from New York actually. But never really liked the city"  
"How come you are here then? Got any relatives"  
"Well, not by blood" I said as the memory of John popped into my head again.  
"Are.. youuuuu okay?" he said awkwardly. Shit I must have been doing the face again.  
"Yeah sorry I just remembered something" I said blushing.  
"So… Nara… there is this thing tonight at the beach… And you are welc-"  
"Already invited" I said smiling.  
"Really? By who?" He said a little disappointed.  
"Seth.. um I don't really know his last name"  
He twitched his mouth trying to remember "Oh Clearwater! And his sis Leah"  
"Leah who?"  
"Leah Clearwater Seth's sister…"  
"I haven't met her yet…"  
"Well she is a lot to herself actually. She doesn't like people that much. Anyway would you like me to pick you up or something?" he said as we moved to the cashier.  
"No it's okay I'll see you there" As we both paid we ran to my car while the rain was really blurring our vision.  
"So I'll see you there?" he shouted as I couldn't hear from the rain  
"Yeah see ya" I said and quickly got into the car.

xxxxxxxx

**PAUL'S POV**

**_Oh you gotta be kidding me_** Leah's thought popped into my head.  
_**Are you serious? And the only thing you have to say is big deal?**_ Jared continued  
_**Will you two cut it out? It's none of your got damn business!**_  
_**You know what Paul, you really shouldn't speak with your mouth full, especially when it's full of SHIT! Jared said as he sprinted and got in front of my face. Do you have any idea how valuable this is? That girl was made just for you! Paul imprinting is not just because someone chose it for you, it's what is meant for you! Your soul mate damn it!**_  
I frowned at him showing him my teeth. I was really starting to feel the anger rising inside me.  
_**Do you think Embry is desperate to imprint because he wants to have a steady girl to fuck? Dude we are werewolves. It will be the only real and beautiful thing in our existence for the rest of it! And you don't have much time with her left compared with your life limit!**_  
_**Will you just leave it alone damn you? Let me do my shit and go run back to your Kim! I don't want to have to run back to anyone!**_  
_**You can't fight it Paul! No matter how badass you think you are, it's just something you can fight**_ I heard Leah's annoying voice.  
I had it.  
I jumped at her aiming at her throat. She yelped in pain and automatically went for my back biting me hard and mercilessly. But the anger was so much that I didn't feel the pain.  
_**STOP IT! TE BOTH OF YOU!**_ I heard Sam's voice in my head. She was still strying to bite me which gave me no reason to stop.  
_**THAT'S AN ORDER!**_  
At that, she backed down our eyes locked in frenzy and hatred  
Sam was now standing in front of me.  
_**Why don't you save your anger for someone who needs to be killed instead of fighting your own? He said showing me his teeth and closing up on me.**_My instincts backed down and I lowered my head in submission still growling.  
_**Now come on. We've got a leech to catch**_ he said and dashed into the forest.


	4. The bonfire

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. i got caught up. Well here it is :))**

**I do not own Twilight or any characters you know. **

"Mum it's just a bonfire. I'm not wearing a dress!" I yelled down the stairs as my mum started coming upstairs.

"Well don't you dear wearing one of those footers!"

"They are nice and freaking warm!"

"What about that black dress I got you?"

"Mum that's a date dress"

"Oh so you are planning to get a date?" she said crossing her arms smirking

"No" I said laughing "I am just saying, I 'm not wearing this. I'm going like this. It's not that bad"

I said showing her my jeans my black footer with the white hood and my black boots.

"Oh fine do whatever you want. Just be careful and be home by twelve"

My head shot up in surprise.

"Twelve? How come? I always come home by eleven"

"Well it's a small town, and Jake will be there as well so-"

"Thanks mummy" I said hugging her tightly" it will be good. I will get to meet people and stuff"

"And also talk. It's a thing that humans do. You 'll figure it out" she said mockingly as she picked up a shirt from the floor.

"Yeah I must talk. I have to make a good impression and shit"

"Language!" she said giving me _the look_.

"Sorry mother" I said with a thin girly voice that I knew drove her nuts!

"Have a nice time sweetie. Oh you want John to drive you?"

What kind of silly question was that? If he did, he would probably take me into the forest, dig a hole and throw me in.

"Um no mum thanks I'll drive" I yelled

"Ok just drive carefully" she yelled back

"Always do"

* * *

Arriving at the beach, there already a bunch of people gathered there drinking and playing their guitars in different groups. It was 8:30, arranged like that by me, so that the guys were definitely there and I wouldn't be like a crazy person walking among them. But as I got closer, my face started getting whiter as all the blood escaped from it and my hands felt really sweaty, as they were nowhere to be found.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turning around my eyes focused on another pair of green warm heart melting eyes.

"Hey Nara" Fred smile

"Yeah hi" I said restoring my heart beats.

"You ok?"

"Yeah it's nothing. Um, so how are you?"

"I'm fine and you perfect ok it's time for you to meet people" he said putting his hand around my shoulders as he spoke.

Oh God here we go….

xxx

"So how do you like La Push" a girl named Meg asked

"I really like it actually-" I barely got to answer

"How come you came down here?"

"Well my mum got remarried"

"And you come from North Carolina right? Do you like it there?"

"Well it's home after all"

"Met anyone yet? "another girl asked

"Yeah Jacob Black , Seth-"

"You 've met the pack?"

My head stopped thinking "the what?"

"The pack. That's what we call them because they are all together and shit. Like they are big boys, you feel me?" Clara said

"Um.. Yeah them"

"And Paul Lahote?" A red head asked with a look on her face that could kill.

"Yeah him too…" I said uncomfortably.

"Why are you saying like that is something wrong with him?" she crossed her arms.

"Janie back down girl." Another kind of chubby boy said. "I'm William by the way. Will, Willy, Chunky monkey, whatever you like" I felt sorry for the guy. He seemed like one of those people that were really nice but everybody avoided.

"I'm gonna call you Willy" I smiled shaking his hand.

As the conversation shifted from me to what seemed like a Seattle excursion Janie's eyes were still fixed on me.

"You wanna get a drink before Janie jumps up and tares your throat apart?" Fred whispered in my ear

"Yes please" I said chuckling as we went to the mobile bar.

"So what's up with her?" I asked him curiously.

"It's a thing she's got with Lahote. She used to date him about a year ago and it didn't work out. Especially after he came back, he didn't really care about her. About anything actually."

I paused and frowned "when he came back?"

"Yeah he em…" he said pouring a drink for me "missed some days from school, and when he came back he looked like a guy on steroids" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"it seems, that you don't really like him" I said taking a sip from my drink.

He exhaled heavily but said " well me and Lahote go back a long time. But Nara, I know that it's gonna sound weird and that Jake is actually your cousin now but, it's not a good idea to hung out with them guys. They don't really have the best reputation"

I looked at him inquiringly "what do you mean what people say ab-" but just then a warm strong arm snaked around my waist and lifted me up.

"Sorry buddy I'm gonna have to steal her from you" I heard Seth's voice behind me.

"Seth put me down! I'm going to spill my drink! Collin, help!" I yelled at him as he was walking right beside us laughing. He gapped the plastic cup from my hand and drunk my whole drink.

"Thanks dude" I said trying to restrain myself from laughing. "Seth that's too tight" I said breathlessly, punching his arm as he put me down on a stump round a fire.

"Thanks for travelling with the Clearwater airlines" Jared said from across the fire next to Paul who, by the way, was shooting Seth death stares. As he turned at me, I quickly turned away to Jake who was coming to sit next to me.

"Hey was your day? He smiled at me.

"Well it was good. I met a person or two"

"Who exactly?" Embry on my left asked.

"Um… Fred, Meg, Willy, Janie and I think Raphaella? Or Gabriella? I don't remember. "

"Wait what? Janie?" he repeated surprised.

"Yeah why?"

"Ha! Hey Paul! Nara met Janie" he said and everyone laughed and wowed at the same time. Paul looked up at Embry with indifferent eyes and the back to his food.

**FACT NUMBER ONE**: Paul is constantly on is period

**FACT NUMBER TWO:** Hates every sentence involving the name Nara

Got it.

"Anyway" Jake continued difficulty. "I don't think you've met Leah. Hey Leah!" he yelled to a girl next to Seth.

A thin, tall woman with straight black hair and incredible angles on her face turned to us.

"This is Nara. Nara this is Leah" she smiled at me weakly and turned once more to the fire.

The rest of the night passed with me and Embry making fun of Jared and Seth fighting over the best pieces of meat (and obviously Jared was winning). Despite the fire, it was really cold. So cold, that Embry gave me his jacket in order not to get a pneumonia.

Paul had gotten up at some point and went down the beach near the water away from all the noise and sounds.

Suddenly my eyes were fixed on Jared, Seth and Collin that were whispering amongst them and glancing up at me. I looked at the quirkily as Seth got up and started walking towards me. He picked me up, princess style, and started walking away from the party, Collin and Jared following.

"Dude you really need to stop picking up people. Dude put me down. Seth. Seth… Where are we going? Sethy … Seeth.. NO, No ! NO put me down !" I started kicking my feet in the air as he headed towards the water. I clutched into his arms more firmly as I imagined the freezing water and my wet, sticky clothes on my body.

"SETH I AM GOING TO GET SICK AND IT WILL BE ON YOU! PUT ME DOWN ! PLEASE SETH PLEEASE!"

Suddenly Seth fell back on his bud, dropping me only meters away from the water, as Paul stood between me and him.

Seth and Collin started laughing and running lightly back to the fire, as Jared whispered something to Paul's ear and left too.

Shit.

I stood up ungracefully before he turned around and cleared the sand off my jeans.

"Um… thanks" I said slowly as he turned around to look at me. It was the only time we made eye contact within the night. His eyes burned for an instance in mine and that moment could last for a century. His chocolate warm eyes seemed like melting under the moonlight as the darkness gave his already perfect face an even more beautiful complexion. He seemed, for the first time, relaxed and at ease. I looked behind him as a dark figure was approaching. When I looked back at Paul, his eyes were fixed behind me and his face went back to being cold as marble and angry as hell.

"Next time you clean your own shit" he said lowly. My mouth gapped slightly and I blinked in surprise.

"How the hell do you talk to her like that?" I heard Fred's voice behind him.

"Fred" I walked quickly to him "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you getting down here with him and I said to, stop by" he said mockingly still staring at Paul.

"Oh well we were just leaving so-"

"You think you are better than all of us. You all do. That you are stronger? Bullshit"

A crooked smile was formed on Paul's face, but it was not a pleasant one. It was scary as shit. Suddenly, I could see the signs around Paul's head screaming DANGER.

"Fred it's nothing. Let's just go" I told him putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back. He looked down at me and his face relaxed a little bit. What the hell was going on!?

I felt tears gathering behind my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of them "ok we 'll go. But we are not done" Fred said as I dragged him from the jacket dragging him back to the party.

I said goodbye to the guys and ran back to my car, driving home carefully.

**Hope you enjoyed it! please review xxx**


	5. Burst

**Hey guys happy 2013! I had some time free so here is the next chapter! hope you like it as much as I do ;)**

**I don't own Twilight or anycharacters you know**

**NARA'S POV**

It had been six days since I got to La Push and 3 since the bonfire. I was hitting my head on the wall trying to get Paul the hell out of my mind! He was an ignorant son of a bitch with no personality what's so ever and the temper of Hulk! In the last couple of days, whenever I got in the room he would move to the other side of the area and even leave the house or wherever we were! At first, I was trying to ignore it. I kept telling myself it wasn't worth it. Things got really annoying when I talked to him asking him to bring me a towel as I was doing the dishes! I even said please! And what does he do? He walks away ladies and gentlemen!  
After that I hadn't seen the boys again. They said that they had homework to do, even though I saw Embry leave his house as I went to the grocery shop and heading in the woods. I didn't comment on it though. After all, they were boys and were a girl... They would want some time alone.  
I sat on my bed looking at my finally tided up room. Everything was into their proper place. I took the crimson box from my pillow and placed it under my bed out of sight and reach of others.  
I went downstairs hoping that John had gone to Uncle Billy's place. No, that idiot was eating chips on the couch.  
"You know, you are the one to clean this up" I said indicating the stain of cola on the couch. He just looked at me and then back to the TV once more. What an idiot!  
I went to the kitchen feeling my stomach complaining loudly but I stopped. Embry's jacket was hanging from the chair. I had forgotten to give it to him after the bonfire. I grabbed it quickly and left the house. I dialed his home number as his mother informed me that he was at Sam's. That was weird. I thought they were studying a little bit at least. As I got there, a magical smell of chicken hit me. Pure, pure magic.  
"Nara! How are you?" Emily greeted me with a tight hug. Again.  
"I'm fine" I said feeling my heart miss a beat as I saw that ridiculously hot back of a man sitting at the table.  
"Um, is Embry here?"  
"No he is on patrol" Collin answered robotically from the couch as he played COD with Seth who punched him on the shoulder.  
"He's what?" I asked confused.  
"He is with Jared doing homework" Leah said shooting a death wish at Collin with her eyes.  
"You need something?" Sam asked.  
"Well I was just going to give him back his jacket. I forgot to give it to him after the bonfire. Here, take it." I said giving Sam the jacket.  
"Well where do you think you are going?" Emily asked holding a bowl of mashed potatoes in her hands.  
"Em… home actually" I said lowly.  
"No you aren't you are staying here for dinner."  
I heard Paul sigh heavily and readjusting on his seat. Sam was staring at him intensely and he COD game was paused. And of course Se4th was giving me the puppy eyes look.  
"I…I guess I could stay…" I said looking at Paul's head waiting for his next reaction. But he stayed still.  
"Great!" said Emily disappearing in the kitchen. I followed quickly feeling the heat and heaviness of the room increase. From the couch I could hear low whispers that erupted into a blow of talks and then back to whispers as finally I heard footsteps heading upstairs. After about a half hour my stomach was finally ready to kill me if I didn't feed it.  
"Honey could you take this to the table?" Emily said giving me the chicken. "Guys! Food is ready! Don't touch it wait for the others!" She yelled from the kitchen.  
I placed the big plate on the table, right in the middle, in everybody's reach. I was absolutely sure that Emily had made another two or three rounds of chicken, because those boys, were eating like Vikings! I turned around heading for the kitchen and rubbing my arms as it was starting to get a bit chilly when I bumped into something hard and warm. I put my palms on that brick wall and looked up, meeting a brown landscape of heart melting eyes. As those eyes were for a split second, for a blink of an eye, loving and warm, they became panicked and harsh.  
"Don't touch me!" he said loudly, hitting my hands away from his chest. He stepped back and went round the table sitting on the far end. I, however, remained frozen, my legs becoming roots on the floor, my mouth gapped and my eyes wide open. I could feel the heat rising from my chest, hitting mercilessly my cheeks and landing on my eyes, ready to escape my body through tears. But that heat didn't do it as usual. It moved on, heading for my head, steaming and boiling my brain and finally, cracking me.  
"You know what. I should better go. I don't want to burden Paul with my hideous disgusting presents!" I said ironically and loudly in a voice that surprised even me. I rushed out of the house shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

"Paul" Sam whispered at me "what did you want me to do?" he said as I glared at him.  
"I don't know control your woman! She knows I don't want her here!" I said with uncontrollably angry moves  
"PPPlease, you are dying for her to be here!" Collin laughed from the couch  
"Shut up you little prick or I will smack your head on- "I started getting up my voice a bit louder.  
"Sit down and calm down!" Sam commanded, Collin still laughing.  
"Why don't you talk to her damn you? She is your imprint! I don't understand why you are that stubborn!" Seth whispered  
"Paul he is right. You can't keep up doing this!" Sam agreed.  
I got up and rushed upstairs, ignoring the beating heart and the steady breathing in the kitchen. I shut the bathroom door and put some cold water on my face. I took a deep breath, inhaling the flowery smell of the towel which made me for some reason calmer. It smelled of vanilla and levanter. Nara smelled like levanter….  
My head shot up at the thought and I tossed the towel away rubbing my teeth together and grasping my head. She was driving me insane! Was she serious!? What the hell was she doing here? Doesn't she have a home of her own?  
_Well you have a home of your own you stupid why don't you go there?_ A voice in my head said.  
That's what I would do. I wasn't going to stay another minute with her in the same house. I took the towel from the floor and put it back heading downstairs. I was walking so fast that I bumped into something cold, yet warm, and amazingly touchable. I looked down meeting those brown eyes that have been haunting me since day one. Those lips partly gapped and two warm hands placed on my chest, where b my heart was. I could hear her own… I could feel her blood bumping under the skin of her hands which were connected to me. It was magic… her hands fitting perfectly with the lines of my body; I bet her lips would as well. That levanter smell surrounding me quickly… a jigsaw puzzle… in its proper form. Complete and perfect, as it should b-  
_What the hell!_  
"Don't touch me!" I said disconnecting her from me. I took step back not wanting to touch me, not wanting to have control over me and sat on the table shocked.  
I could hear her heart beats getting faster, not having to look up. She gasped in shock and said in an angry, surprisingly cute even for then tone.  
"You know what. I should better go. I don't want to burden Paul with my hideous disgusting presents" she rushed out of the house shutting the door behind her.  
"What happened?" Emily emerged from the kitchen  
"Way to go Paul" Seth said disappointed.  
_No Paul, don't do it. You son of a bitch sit down!_ I heard the tiny voice. _Sit down you mother fucker!_ It said as I rushed out of the house as well.  
"Hey! Come back here! We are not done!" I said walking quickly towards her "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled angrily  
She paused and turned to look at me in a surprised face "What the hell is MY problem? You're the one who has been acting as if I have the plague or something! What in the world have I done to you to make you hate me so much?" she shouted as she started walking towards me new. She was even more beautiful when she was angry…  
_FOCUS PAUL_  
Oh yeah right.  
"I don't hate you ok? It's just"  
"From the moment I came here, you've been treating me like I'm some sort of a dog!" I felt the tip of my mouth rise in an uncontrollable smile due to the comment but I coughed hiding it away.  
"so I ask you why do you hate me?" she shouted at the top of her voice.  
"How the hell do you know that I hate you this is the longest conversation we ever had"  
"Yes! Yes it is! And do you remember our first one? It went like "next time you clean your own shit" she said mocking my voice.  
"I don't hate you ok? Just stay out o f my way"  
"I never asked you to like me but I don't understand why you don't! and don't tell me lies!"  
"I don't hate you!" I shouted even louder  
"Then why are you acting like you do!?" she said pushing me with all of her strength. She looked astonished as I didn't move due to her strength. Even at that single moment her contact with my skin sent tingles up my spine. Those perfectly shaped lips trembled as she turned away towards her car.  
"Not everybody had to like you! You cannot have everything!"  
"I did!" she yelled back at me as she opened her car door, eyes filled with tears. No, no. No tears please no tears. To that thought even the little asshole Paul in my head had nothing to say. I felt my face drop at the sight of her eyes. I had to touch her. I had to sweep them away. Right now. I couldn't bear that sight.  
She got in her car before I could start walking and drove away.  
"You know" Leah said behind me "the longer you fight it, the stronger it gets" she said in a calm voice. I looked deeply in her eyes observing their honesty. I phased and ran in the forest. I needed to hunt. I needed a distraction.

**Review please:))))))))**


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooo sorry to all my readers for the delay! i am really sorry! you see i am from Cyprus and With all this economic crisis i havent had the time to continuou the story! i am so sorry! the next chapter will be up in the week i promise xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. A change

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! this chapter is a bit longer, just an apology for taking so long Review please xxxxxxxx**

**John's POV**

"I did not take your damn keys!" she yelled at me as she tried to move past me towards the exit.

"You are not getting out of this house until you find them!"

"My mum also drives the car! Why don't you ask her?" she yelled back.

"You are the one that keeps using it! You find those keys!"

"I am almost 18! You can't possibly think that you can keep me locked in here! Plus, I have a spare pair!"

I jumped at her trying to catch the keys when she jumped back in surprise "Give me the keys!"

"You are not my father!" she shouted.

"Thank God you bitch! Give them to me!"

She walked quickly towards the kitchen and got out from the back door.

"Asshole!" She murmured as she slammed the door behind her.

I clutched my head and punched the door, a thing that left a satisfying crack on my hand. I inhaled sharply trying to block out the pain. So like her father! Damn them both. Not only she looked like him, she also talked and moved like him! That son of a bitch. Benjamin Huston Smith!

We went to collage together. Yeah,best buddies. Until she came. Debra. I saw her… I saw her first. She wore a blue dress that day, with little yellow flowers at the waist line. She was looking for the director when her chocolate brown eyes landed on me. I could still recall the bouncy movement of her strawberry colored curls as she turned and smiled at me.

I told Benjamin about it. And what do you know? A year later, they got married. And then there was Nara…

I got back to him though. When he went with the slut from Omalei Street, the poor, silent, honey hearted best man John, was the only one there for her…

The one that actually deserved her.

It was all a trick of course. 100000$ was the minimum that slut wanted to pretend the lover. I kept telling myself that Nara had nothing to do with it. She was only a child… But I just couldn't get the picture of him out of my mind every time I looked at her. And not only that! She actually enjoyed provoking me! She knew I didn't like her and I knew that she didn't like me. Yet we pretend that we do for the sake of the one person we both love. Her mother.

**Nara's POV**

"So you don't like Brand Pitt?" Fred asked with that annoying smirk on his face.

"No I do like him! Were you not listening? I do like him I just don't think we would be a good… couple you know?"

"Ok I got it…" he paused taking a sip from his drink "you hate the guy"

I laughed in desperation as he smiled at me

"Nono I got what you meant" In the last two weeks Fred and I were going out. As friends of course. Since that paul thing happened, I avoided being in the same room with him or even look at him when I had no choice. And so I begun to notice that the feeling were not one sided. After all, he di d ahet my guts.

"Sooo…" he started "Found anything, em, interesting in town? You know, boys and stuff?"

I paused in disbelief and scanned his face "are you asking me about boys?"

"Well yeah isn't that what you girls do?" he took another quick sip from his drink

"Arrre you a girl?" I asked smiling

He glared at me and sighed "fine it's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"Nono it's not that it's just that, you caught me off guard. Emm… no not really. I mean you and the boys are the only people I know" He frowned and took another sip.

"Not even that Lahote guy?" Oh so that was where this was going. "No"| I said sharply. "Are you ever gonna tell me why you hate those guys so much?"

"I don't hate the,. By the way stop using the word hate"

"I don't use the word h-"

"oh yeah that's what you told Lahote"

I paused shocked and said slowly "That was different" I shook my head anoyeded "why is he even in every conversation we have?"

"I don't know it seems like you are pushing it"

"No it seems like you are pushing it! And now you are doing like a girl"

"And yet you are one-"

"That knows the disadvantages of her kind! And you sir are doing like a psychotic bitch right now"

He signed heavily and came forward on his chair

"About a year ago, before Paul's behavior was change, he and I were friends. Like, best friends. One day we got into an argument about mike's gang. That's a gang in our school that is like the cool kids shit. He said something that he knew very well he shouldn't"

"What?" I asked in anticipation.

"I was having an argument with Mike about something he did on my locker when Paul came and asked if my mother was gonna come to parents teachers evening"

I looked at him confused "is that so bad?"

"Nara, my mum is dead. She died from cancer when I was four"

My heart dropped "Fred I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's ok, you didn't know. But he did. He knew very well. Of course I tried to bit the ass out of him, and failed. Paul was always the fighter…" he paused for a long time "the he got into Sam's gang, from bad to worse you see…" he said in an indifferent tone, that I knew was burning him on the inside.

I stayed silent staring at him as he looked down at his cup. His face was so clean and touchable. His lips seemed so soft and almost desirable to me. His eyes as he looked at me, the greenest I had ever seen. A forest green color where you could lose your path.

But above all those images capturing and taming me, there was another tiny whisper which was screaming quietly, too low for me to hear. A voice at the back of my head._ Not him._

I looked away embraced at the long eye contact.

"Come on" he said getting up "I'll get you home"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The car stopped outside the grocery store after my mum called me to buy the food as we had to prepair dinner for Saturday night

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Fred asked from the car window.

"Yeah mum said she would send Jake to pick me up" I smiled at him

"Ok. Well take care" he said smiling back and driving away.

I got in the grocery store and started going over the text message with the necessary stuff. My mum. Always the last minute thinker. From the list though, I could see that she would be making some nice shit.

I picked up some last objects from the shelves and headed for the counter when my phone rang. I picked it up irritated at the butter that felt from my hand while trying to get my phone out of my pocket. I saw the number and got even angrier.

"What?" I asked John in an abrupt (intentionally) tone.

"Honey it's me. My phone just died." My mother's voice said apologetically.

"Oh mum what did you do to it this time?" I sighed.

"Listen hon, em Jake said he had a thing or two to do, so one of his friends is coming to get you ok? Just don't be scare if you go out and don't find Jake or an-"

"Which friend?" I said as I felt the blood from my face disappear.

_Please be Embry, please be Embry, please be Embry_

_Or Quil, anything but what I had in mind. _

"Oh I don't know his name. He is tall and, em, has short hair and, muscles and stuff and… and… oh like you will understand! They all look the same! Just wait until he comes" I felt the clicking sound on the other end of the line and I put my self phone back in my pocket. I picked up the butter and went for the counter as the tightening in my stomach got worse and worse.

If what I thought was going to happen, I couldn't bear the thought of him and me sitting in the same car, that awkward silent between us until we reached the reservation. And with his temper and attitude, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up dead, stabbed at the side of the road. But what were the chances that he would accept to come and pick me up. I mean me…

Right?

I took the grocery and went out the store holding my breath in anticipation. And I guess God had a very weird sense of humor because at the end of the parking lot, a tall man with chopped black hair and brown eyes was leaning against a car.

Paul.

The exhale was so sudden that it hurt. Ok, get this over and done with.

"Hey" he said with that husky voice of his "let me help you with that"

"I got it" I said as he opened the back door. He looked away quickly and his chest rose for one, two, three times before his breathing came back to normal again. I got quickly into the car and so did he.

For half of the ride, none of us spoke, as suddenly he growled lowly and pulled at the side of the road.

**Paul's POV**

I pulled aside calming myself down before I spoke. The intensity of the vanilla and levander scent was so large that was almost painful. She was so close to me. Leah was right. For one time that annoying female was right. The more you fight it, the stronger t got.

"Is something wrong?" she asked surprised and glared at me. Her heartrate increased so I instantly knew that she was sure I was going to talk to her.

"Yes" I said and held her gaze intensely my core burning into hers.

"Yes what?" she said confused and turned forward.

"Yes something is wrong. You and me" she stared at me once againg with those heart melting eyes that pierced through my heart like a needle pierced a voodoo doll.

"I think you made it pretty clear what-"

"I'm sorry" I said without thinking, hoping in suspense that I was not too late. I could see the surprise in her eyes as she open her mouth to protest but nothing came out. The shock in her eyes said it all.

"Wh... what?" she said still confused, her voice a tremor.

I lowered my eyes for a moment, trying to relax my muscles that were aching from desire.

"I'm sorry" I said again as I got the strength to look her in the eyes once more. "I said thing that I shouldn't have. I behaved in a way that I never do. It was… it was a difficult time for me and now that I look back at it, I… I am sorry. "She stayed silent and kept looking into my eyes, her eyes a tone softer. "I don't usually depend on anyone and it just gets on my nerves. But I can't do it anymore" the last words came out of my mouth in a whisper and shock passed through me as I realized what I just said.

She looked a little bit confused but let it drop. She never commented on it. She just smiled a weak, sweet smile as her cheeks turned a little pink. Her heart skipped a bit as she simply looked ahead and sighed heavily.

"Well I'm hungry. And I don't see any fast foods where we are so unless you want to hunt, you might as well take me home" she said with a confident now voice. She turned once more at me, smiling again. I grinned back and started the engine.

Everything would be ok. For now…


	8. First day and a warm heart

**Hey guys I had some extra time so i thought i would update. No this is not your imagination, I updated two day ago but hey, it's my baby, i have to keep it fresh:p so reviews please and enjoy xxxx**

**Nara's POV**

_Shut up_! I kept telling myself. My face was actually in pain every time I woke up since the day with Paul. It was stupid I knew that. But I just couldn't help it. I kept telling and telling myself that it didn't mean anything. The guy just talked to me that's all.

And Fred didn't like it. Of course I didn't tell him all the little details but still, his face changed when I told him that Paul apologized. Fred and I had reached a point where we knew when the other was lying. Yet I hated that fact how he thought he knew everything about me. It was annoying. Because he didn't. I knew how far I had to open up myself with a stranger. Any stranger. I didn't want anyone's pity or comfort. I hated th- I mean, I didn't like that.

But that morning was different. School was about to start. First day… crap.

Ok!

Don't do the face it will drive people nuts

Don't stare

Smile

Talk

I could do this. I looked at myself in the mirror and admired my favorite green T-shirt. All would be ok.

"Honey! Come on! You will be late" my mum yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah because being the new kid is so much fun" I whispered and sighed getting my backpack and going downstairs.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a small school the reservation one. I had seen Fork's high school but I knew nobody there. I wouldn't risk it.

Noticeable was the fact that nobody turned to look at me while I walked through the parking lot. Good. I passed through the main entrance and off to the counselor's office. A blond tall lady, was stuck in front of the computer screen and talking to the phone.

"Ja ich weiss aber esi ist ein bisschen schwerig! Nein! Du kannst es nicht machen! Es ist verboten! Du bist nicht erlaubt!" she looked at me irritated "Ugh du machst mich verruckt! Ich muss arbeiten." She hanged up the phone and took a deep breath. "Hello you must be Nara Salmon"

"Smith" I interrupted her.

"But here it says Salmon" she said looking at her papers.

"That's my stepdad's surname. MY surname is Smith"

She sighed heavily and corrected the name on the paper. "Ok miss Smith, what lessons would you like?"

"Em… I was thinking English literature and maybe psychology?"

"And two more…"

"Chemistry and… Drama"

She typed the combination on her computer "well you are very lucky. It can be done. So would you like a tutor?"

"No I already know a person or two. It's ok" I walked out of her office with the schedule and bumped onto Fred.

"Hey stranger, you got the schedule?" he said taking it from my hand. "Oh good you chose psychology. We are together in that" he said and froze instantly.

"What is it?"

"It's… it's nothing" he said taking my hand to lead me to the classroom. As we got in, my eyes landed on a particular muscular back, that was about to take a sit. He turned around and gave me a hundred dollar smile, which made the blood rise on my cheeks. A thing that was rare for me. I smiled back and quickly looked down. Right then, Fred took my by the wrist and lead me at the back of the classroom where he sat. His grip was actually so strong that it hurt.

I yanked my hand and whispered at him "What's the matter with you?" I said a bit irritated.

"Would you please just sit down?" he said glaring at Paul who, as I spoke, turned looking at us, examining every bit and piece on Fred's body. A tall, skinny man came in with a pile of handouts and books. He took one and gave it at me, while the whole class was deadly silent. I felt a small push on my elbow as Fred passed me a note.

_This is Mr. Stark. One thing. Don't talk in his class. Let's just say he is a bit of a control freak._

I turned at him and noted once.

The syllabus was the same. I had already done it, so I just sat there, admiring that perfectly shaped back two rows in front of me. His face first looked out the window, revealing those perfectly shaped cheekbones and full lips, then at the girl next to the window and slowly found its way on our desk. My heart just screamed at that point and my cheeks were on fire. I tried not to smile to much as a crooked smile formed on his face. I was supposed to let his gaze go. I was supposed to be careful.

It didn't mean anything.

I felt a warm hand on mine which got me off guard. I turned annoyed to see Fred who was smiling at me weakly. I got my hand away from his looking forward confused. I thought that Fred had misunderstood some things. Which maybe I didn't make clear.

The bell rang for the end of the double period. I went alone to the other lessons, wanting to be alone with my thought.

What was the matter with me? Every time I was with Paul, I couldn't control my thoughts and actions. Not long ago, I wasn't talking to the guy, and now this? Taking every single thing he did for… amazing? I mean, was that thing always there what the hell?

And Fred! Why was he acting so weird? I sighed and frowned confused as I entered the cafeteria. I scanned the tables looking for Jake when I spotted him waving at me, signaling for me to go. I passed through the tables heading for there, as my appetite was a bit lower than not there. I saw a foot stretching trying to make me trip. But I had the reflexes. Dancing has its goods. I avoided it easily and turned to see who it was. A tall man, well, boy, was staring at me confused, with the:**_ it wasn't me I don't know what you are talking about _**look. I frowned at him and shook my head in frustration still heading for the table. I felt I hand on my back pushing me lightly forward just enough for me to stumble. I turned around irritated now.

"Let me guess. Mike?" I asked crossing my arms. The conversations in the cafeteria did not stop. I assumed it was an everyday habit. Damn these bullies in every school.

"Oh so I am known by the universe! How exiting" he said as three boys at the table behind laughed.

"Can I help you with something?" I said with a little leg tremor that was beginning to grow. That guy got on my nerves.

"Well welcome" he said stretching his hand for a hand shake. Usually my handshakes were full and confident, just to show that I was actually glad to meet someone. But, I mean, that guy! I intentionally gave him a hesitant hand shake, not putting too much effort in it. But then, something movie like happened. He grasped my wrist and pulled me close making me pump onto his body. He locked my waist with his hand, which was I had to admit, really strong and smiled at me, the smell of cigarettes coming out of his mouth.

"Dude you need a tic tac" I said trying to pull away. Right then, I heard a low mumbling behind me and a chair screaming on the floor.

"Paul!" I heard Jake shout quietly. And suddenly I was in the mercy of another iron grip, which was more comfortable and warm. I looked up behind me, my face blocked by a brown landscape of chocolate brown eyes. I looked at Mike, who was laughing his guts out with the three boys at the table.

"Please tell me you don't" he managed to say through his laughter "please tell me that you don't like her!" he said continuing to laugh. I felt the heat rising inside me.

"I don't like her you fool she is my friend. You stay away you piece of shit!" I felt my body going numb and my eyes freezing. His hands loosened on my waist and got my hand leading me to the table. I sat there frozen, punching and slapping myself on the inside.

_You fool I told you it didn't mean anything. _

"Are you ok?" Jake asked concerned but stared at Paul.

"Yeah I'm fine. But someone needs to buy that a guy a packet of tic tacs seriously." I said trying to hide my numbness. I looked once more at Paul who sat next to me and back at the wooden table.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Seth asked with a smile on his face.

"Good I guess. It seems as if the syllabus is the same so I have already done them." I said rubbing my hands, trying to remove those tiny little ants that had gathered at the tip of my fingers.

"Well you know. With any situations like that, you tell us to take care of it" Quil said and trunk his chocolate milk.

"Yeah" I said lowly "yeah after all you are my friends right?" I said in a frustrating tone.

Why was I so annoyed about that? Paul was my friend, like I wanted, I had protection, and he would be there. Why was I so annoyed at that? That he was my friend? That was what I wanted. Could it be that… ugh! Well I already knew there is no surprise there.

I liked Paul.

I mean. I really liked him. He was sitting next to me, the heat from his body radiating onto mine. Jake changed the subject while I could feel Paul's eyes on me. I turned to look at him blankly and he was burying his eyes onto mine, trying to read me, interpret me. I looked away embarrassed and annoyed at myself and got up, getting out of the cafeteria. On my way, I saw that Janie girl eyeing me with murderously dark eyes and tight lined lips as I walked out.

"Hey! Nara" Fred yelled behind me. I sighed in desperation and turned around.

"What is it Fred?"

"I heard what happened in the cafeteria, Janie told me. Are you ok?"

"I'm amazing" I said mockingly and started walking towards the exit again. He gripped my hand softly and put his arm around my waist. Ugh what was it asshole day?

"You are a terrible liar"

"And you are too familiar" I said pulling away and stopping to stare at him. "What is the matter with you Fred? What do you want from me?"

He stared anywhere else than me. I tried to capture his eyes when he finally spoke "Nara I know you ok? I am scared that you like Paul"

"Paul and I are just friends ok!? Just friends!" I felt my eyes burn but didn't reveal and tears. "Why do you care Fred?"

"Because Nara! He is not the right guy for you!"

"What would you know about what is right or wrong for me? And don't even think for one second that you know me!" I said defensibly. "Why are you doing this Fred? I thought we were friends? Really good friends" I said, making the last words stand out.

He remained silent looking at me, then at my feet and then back at me. He sighed and turned away. "You are right. I'm sorry I don't know what got over me. Of course we are friends. That's all I ever wanted. I am just afraid for you. Like a friend would, you know? That's all".

I caught a movement at the corner of the corridor. Paul was staring at us. How long had he been there? Fred turned around and turned back to me again. He looked at Paul, then at me and yelped lowly. "Fine you know what? Whatever" he said and passed me by.

"Fred" I said loudly as I heard footsteps approaching from behind me.

"Is everything ok?" a husky voice asked. I turned around avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah what?"

"Um you know we have a gathering at Emily's place today right?"

"Yeah I do have that in mind. Did you come all the way here to tell me?"

He opened his mouth and closed it quickly. "Yeah, well we are leaving now that's why"

"Great" I said quickly.

"Great" he replied.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum there are people all around us" I whispered in her ear as she sat on John's lap.

"Well I am a married woman right? Can I not be a teenager as well sometimes? I guess I am doing what you should be doing"

"Mum!" I said as half of the room turned at us. I face palmed and yelled "Emily? Do you need any help with the kitchen?"

"No love it's ok" she shouted back. I looked blankly at Seth's shoes annoyed and frustrated. Suddenly, there was a familiar music from the TV. I looked up in disbelief and pain. A girl was dancing Paquita, a famous ballet duet with her partner.

"Nara isn't that-" John started.

"Yes it is" I said quickly.

"What is it?" Jake asked from across the room.

"It's a dance that Nara used to dance-"

"John" I eyed him quickly.

"The last dance she did actually-"

"John, stop"

"You see there was this step, wait for it!"

"John!"

"There! Hop! And down they went both of them. Nara actually broke her leg there. Oh that reminds me, did you do your exercises for today?" I remained silent, my mouth gapped and the room completely silent.

"John!" my mum said punching him on the shoulder and getting up sitting next to me. She reached putting her hand on my sholder. I got up before she could touch me and grabbed by jacket walking outside.

"Nara! Come back here right now! This is no reason-"my mum's voice was cut off as I walked out of the house. Big fat tears were now streaming down my face uncontrollably. Quiet sobs started forming as I went to my car. A warm, strong yet soft hand twirled round my elbow pulling me back.

"Let go of me! Get back" I said as he seized me in his titanium like arms. I fought for a while trying to get him off me. But without any success. I could feel my feet tremble beneath me as the sobs got stronger. He held me by the waist and pulled me closer stroking my hair softly and placed his face on the top of my head. I could hear his heartbeat beneath the thin fabric of his T-shirt. I pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible, trying to absorb all the heat from his body.

Why did he have to say that in front of everyone? It was suppose to be a secret! And now he made me be the drama queen by walking away. It was suppose to be a new start! Now I was going to be getting those pathetic looks of pity and sympathy. For me, there was nothing worse.

I felt myself calming down and breathed in normally still clutched onto him. He didn't say anything. He was just there. Just a titanic wall that enveloped me. I pulled away from him, rubbing my arms from the change of temperature between him and the environment. I was afraid to look at him… I didn't want him to give me that look of compassion and pretended empathy that would make me hate him so much. My eyes reached first his wet from my tears t-shirt, then the bone lines at his torso, his lips and slowly on his eyes. And I was shock. The look on his face was not one of pity. It pierced through me like an arrow pierces the flesh, sending the same kind of tremors to my soul. That look was tough and angry, yet soft and loving. It didn't make me fuming or mad. It made me calm and tranquil. The steadiness and the intensity in which he looked at me, made me want to throw myself back at him and cry a little bit longer, just to have him touch me.

"It wasn't his fault" I said quietly "I knew that he was sick and that he couldn't do that lift" he stayed silent. "It was my fault…" I said looking at my feet. It was true. My whole career as a dancer was ruined by that stupid idea. Now my leg would never be normal again. I wouldn't dance again…

"Fate has much better things in store for you. Trust me" he said maintaining the steady eyes that followed my every movement. I looked at him in disbelief, but somehow, I knew he was right. I just did. No one said anything. Somehow, that boy, that man, who I had met, knew exactly what I needed at that point. Exactly what made me feel calmer. I sighed and closed my eyes putting my palms on my face, composing myself before going back inside. He took my hand softly and led me through the door. At that point in time, he was touching me. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**The german part means**: _yes i know but it is a bit difficult, you are not allowed ... ugh you drive me crazy, i have to work _

reviews pleeeeeease xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. The gift

**READ READ READ READ !**

**Hey guys. So ok. Listen. I want to thank all the people for the reviews and ask for more people to write honest reviews. Not just what you liked, but also what you didn't. I have thought of a little game that was played in another fanfiction that I read and I thought was brilliant! So! Here is what is going to happen. ****In the next 4 chapters including this one, I will put 10 movie and tv series quotes. Your job is at the end of the fourth chapter, to send me a message with all the movie quotes and the movies that you found. The first one to get them right, will be able to have a role in the story, an imprint from the remaining werewolves. Whoever you like. Give it a name and character, personality etc.**

** Enjoy xx review please**  
**I Do not own twilight or any characters you know**

* * *

03/25/1995. A day when a great person was brought into this world. A day of joy. A day of happiness.  
My birthday.  
Unfortunately, I didn't want anyone except the ones closest to me to celebrate with me, as they were the only ones who actually cared.

I woke up feeling my head heavy yet light. I wasn't sure yet weather Paul cared or not, but what I felt... what I felt was more than extraordinary! I was falling for this guy with the speed of light! And the worst part was that I liked it! I was absolutely and most definitely enjoying it!

I went downstairs when my mum attacked me from the kitchen.

"Mum! What is all these?" I said showing the full loaded table with a birthday cake in the middle and about 10 different kinds of food.

"Why you actually thought that I was going to let this go? " she asked giving me an incredibly tight hug " happy birthday sweetie" she said kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday Nara" John said and gave me a tight, painful handshake.

"Thanks" I answered trying to squeeze back as hard as I could. My mum turned to get the cake as I got the chance to talk to him

"You know" I whispered "it's my birthday today. You can actually pretend to be good to me. I mean, you have a moment to prove that you can do something right"

He drew me closer, still maintaining the handshake and answered back "I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by" I stared at him blankly as the great chocolate cake approached.

"Come on! Blow the candles. Come on sweetie pie" my mum said.

"Mum! I 'm 18!"I said laughing.

"I know" she said in a trembling voice. She coughed lightly and placed the cake on the table again.  
"So! What are the plans for today? Any arrangements with Fred?"

I looked down at my feet "No, I thought it would be better if I started jogging, you know? Maintain my form; I am getting a little all over the place"

"Oh that's just nonsense! You look great"

"Mum! I want to do this" I looked at her in the eyes intensely until she dropped her gaze.  
" Fine love. Just be careful"

I went upstairs and put on my sweatsuit. Jogging always made me forget things. It was like a world within the world when I ran. I started off from the main road and took the second turn on the right. I saw Jake's house on the left and went through the woods next to it.

Amazing. I had never seen so much green gathered in one place. The branches at the top of my head seemed like claws and hands ready to catch me and peak me up! Bur they weren't scary. It was peaceful. I reached a clearing where the trees started to open up a little, revealing more of the morning light.

Suddenly I felt a sour, head dropping pain on my bad leg. I whimpered in pain and hissed as I slowed down. I hoped to the nearest tree and rested my back and my head on it, breathing in heavily until the pain started to weaken. It had been a long time since the last time I exercised and even though my stamina was at the same levels, my leg held me back. It would always hold me back...

I clutched my head and put it between my legs, kneeling so that I was more comfortable. How did I get myself into this? I was never complaining about my life. Since a little girl, I never wanted anyone to stroke my hair and tell me that life was good. I knew life was tough.

I opened my eyes listening closely at a particular direction which for the last 2 minutes was giving me the 'someone is watching' impression. I got up on one foot and turned my body towards it. I narrowed my eyes as I started making out a shape coming out behind a big bush. My scream was stuck on my throat as I saw a large, grey wolf appearing in five feet from me. My eyes went wide open as I stumbled and started running towards the opposite direction. The pain on my foot started killing me again. I ignored the pain and kept running frantically. Whatever that monster was, it was not a wolf. It was huge! I felt a log underneath my feet which forced me on the ground with a loud crack of my back. I coughed loudly as I felt my breath cutting from the hit. I got up and looked behind me scanning to see where that monster was. It was quiet. Too quiet. I felt my heart rate returning to normal and my back hurting from the impact. I had to get home! I had to get out of there.

I turned around still looking behind me when that sour pain return even more aggressive and barbarous. Not expecting it, my foot gave in and I started falling. But instead of the dusty, hard ground of the forest, my hands landed on a soft, angel like mattress. I started wandering who would put a carpet in the middle of the forest. It was when it moved that I froze. I screamed briefly and fell back on my bud. I looked at the monster which was now inches from my face, its murderous eyes burying into mine. I looked at it, waiting for the final stroke. But what happened next left me even more motionless than before. The wolf lowered its head a low dog cry escaping its mouth. Its eyes never left mine. It sat right in front of me, looking at me deeply. Suddenly his face moved at my bad leg which right in front of his feet. It smelled it fast. I was left mouth gapped just staring at it.

Unexpectedly it got up, a small whimper escaping my mouth at the process. It put its head under my right arm, too quick for me to react and tossed me lightly, making me land on its back.  
"Nononono don't!" I said as it took off, running through the forest. I closed my eyes and grabbed the fur on its back. God it was so soft. Even at that point it had to be admired. The great wolf came to a halt. I opened my eyes hesitantly and looked with awe at the little house in front of me. Emily's place. I climbed down the wolf's back and stared at it speechless. It looked at me one more time and disappeared into the woods.  
So let me get this straight... A monstrous wolf, saved me from the forest and not only that, it brought me to Emily's place.

I seriously needed to lie down. I turned around and went slowly into the house still dazed. Emily took care of my leg while Sam made Seth to get me a freeze cream.  
"So! Here is what is going to happen. Your mum is on her way here bringing you clean clothes. So, we are going to have the party here. What do you say? Well, your mum already told the guests to come here so it won't really matter. So don't worry about anything. Sam is going to help me with kitchen. Right love?" Emily said placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
He sighed and shook his head "The things I do for love" he said and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

It was eight o'clock. I was upstairs in Emily's bedroom and opened the bag with the clothes that my mother brought me.

What the hell?

Inside the bag, was blue dress with slim waist. **(the picture of the dress is at the end of the chapter**)

"Oh mum" I whispered. "Mum" I yelled and heard footsteps. The door opened and her head popped guilty in.

"Hey honey. How is your foot?"

"My foot is fine but what is this? You know I don't wear dresses!" I said desperately.

"Well it's not the end of the world if you wear one! I mean Emily is well dressed tonight so is Kim and I. The boys actually wore a shirt, so you need to wear this." She said and closed the door.

I cursed inside my head but put on the dress anyway. I left my hair loose down; nice wavy ends were created from brushing them. I put on some of my perfume and my only ballerina shoes that my mother had packed. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and sighed. Well it wasn't so bad. Suddenly a loud thought pooped in my head. Paul was going to be there. and I was wearing a dress. Oh God, this could end up in a disaster.

_Ok ok calm down, just breath._ _You can do this._

I started going down the stairs as I heard a familiar husky voice from the living room. Shit. When I reached the last step I took a sharp turn towards the kitchen and disappeared.

"Oh my God Nara you look wonderful!" Emily said and hugged me.

"Thanks" I said lowering my eyes. My palms were getting a bit sweaty.

"Come one everybody is waiting for you" she said taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

"Emily no really it's- "

"Shit" I heard Seth gasping. I glared at him and then down again feeling my cheeks blushing a little. I never liked being he centre of attention. Not even for a minute.

Collin turned towards me and gapped. "Nara you look…Amazing" I smiled weakly feeling very but very uncomfortable. At my name, a head spun around.

"Happy birthday by the way" Seth said and got up placing a kiss on my cheek. Paul was staring at me, his face blank yet alive, his skin stretched and perfect.

"Thanks Sethy"

"Yeah happy birthday" Embry said as well. One by one, slowly got up and kissed me for my birthday. Only he didn't. Only Paul stayed sited, talking to John. He seemed, different. He seemed tense and edgy. His foot was shaking, a sign of stress. I kept glancing at his direction and after fifteen minutes got really pisssed off. Wait, that wasn't me. They may actually be talking for something important. Ok Nara, chill. We sat at the living room and that was when I noticed the brief glances of Paul towards me.

"Oh Nara we will go to Port Angeles tomorrow for shopping, you should come" Kim said as Jared buried his face on her neck.

"Oh I am not really the shopping kind of-"

"Oh come on, it will be fun! Jake you should come too. You said you needed a new pair of shoes! We will go all around town! It will be fun"

"Oh I can't, I have this thing" Jake said calmly.

"What thing?" Kim asked.

"A penus?" He said taking a sip from his cola. A sudden burst of laughter filled the room, me included.

"Come on! Food is ready." Emily yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

After eating, we went back to the living room, playing table games. I paired up with Embry playing Pictionary. We kicked ass obviously! As everybody gathered in the kitchen again for dessert, I stayed behind organizing the cards making sure that nothing was lost.

"Nara?" Paul said behind me. I turned around meeting his eyes and my heart skipped a beat, I was sure of it.

"Yes?" I said not very steadily.

"Do you have a moment?"

I froze but forest myself up. "Sure" I said and followed him out the door. "What's wrong?" I asked my heart running a 100 meter run at that moment.

He turned around and took a little box out of his pocket. "Um, I wanted to give you this. It's a bracelet" he said handing it over. I opened the box. It was a black leathered bracelet with brown animals hanging from the edges. A cheetah, a wolf, a bear and a lion. It was truly beautiful.

"I don't know what to say. It's, it's beautiful" I said and smile up at him. He seemed kind of relieved and pointed toward towards the forest. We started walking towards the right start of the forest line, nobody saying a word.

"Paul are there wolves in these woods?" I asked as I remembered how my last walk ended here.

"Um I think so but they are not aggressive" he said quickly.

"Oh"

"So…" he started. "If I asked you something personal would you punch me in the face and kill me dumping my body on an alley?" he said

I laughed loudly "Well first, I don't think there are any alleys here, second of all, I hardly believe that I could beat you up so, go ahead" he smiled a sweet smile looking ahead.

"Why did you stop dancing? After, you know…"

I looked at my feet but answered "it's just not the same. I will never be as good as I was, not with this leg. And I won't trust my partner for practically anything. So I cannot really do anything"

"Have you tried?" He asked suddenly.

I stayed silent. "Then how do you know?" he continued.

"I don't know" I whispered "why does it even matter? That is gone, I have a new life now" I said and even I could hear the melancholy in my voice. I arranged my dress annoyed at how uncomfortable I felt in it.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah it's just this dress… I feel so weird in it"

"You look beautiful" he said unexpectedly, even to him in a non- Paul voice. That voice was cracked and weak. Paul's voice was never like that. I looked at him feeling my cheeks blush and smiled down at my feet. He suddenly stopped walking and I could see the wheels in his head spinning.

"What is it?" I said smiling at his face.

"How about a second birthday gift?" he said stepping three meters back. "You jump and I lift you"

"What?" I said nervously. "I don't think that is a good idea" I said stepping back. " I told you I can't-"

"How do you know Nara?" He said a bit frustrated." You cannot just say no to your dream based on a theory now can you?" I lowered my eyes and looked around, everywhere but his eyes. "Nara" he said again. Our eyes locked heavily "Trust me" he lifted his hands ready to catch me.

I closed my eyes. Don't over think this. I stared running towards him. His hands reached on the sides of my hips and lifted me high up, his hands stretched up his hands now locked just above my knees. I gasped at how strong his muscled were under his shirt and how safe I felt, even if I was half hanging in mid air.

His grip loosened a little bit, his hand now round my waist, my face inches from his. Finally my feet touched the ground but his eyes never left mine, and his grip never loosened. My hands rested on his chest. I could feel his breath in my mouth, the warmth of his body entangled with mine, left the tiny shivers of the night outside of my world. Our world. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. My eye lids dropped as I slowly squeezed the fabric of his T-shirt in my hand. His hand found its way at the edges of my hair, as he smoothened them with his fingers. My hands reached at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and at the side of his face. I felt dizzy, my legs giving in. I pulled back merely inches and gasped.

"I need to breath" I said and he chuckled lowly. He placed his hands on the side of my face, his eyes closed. So were mine. After what seemed like a split second, but was certainly more than that, he placed a soft kiss on my forehead and enclosed me in his embrace once more. I closed my eyes and felt that security, that hope that I hadn't felt for a long time.

"Paul" I said in a whisper "I don't know you". He pulled me back just to look at me and fondled my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You know it doesn't matter" he whispered at me, his face sure and reassuring. I smiled lightly and kissed him softly.

These were the best birthday yet.

**So reviews pleeeease!**** The dress by the way is this one. If you want, check it out ** shop/dresses/triple-date-dress


	10. We are all going to die

**READ IMPORTANT! first, ****please one of you review so that I know that you can read this chapter as I had a problem with another fanfiction****. So our sompetitions is still applying. from the previous chapter, in this chapter, and two more, there are three quotes in each one of them from moveis and TV series. the first one to tell me which they are will have a character in the story (read last chapter for more infos). Thank you guys for your reviews and I hope you will review in this chapter as well. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I woke up still dizzy from the events of last night. A smile formed on my face as I stretched on my bed. I felt my cheeks blush in the idea that I would see him again today. I got up quickly ad went to the bathroom, trying to make the best of my time and get ready. God when did I become like this? Worrying about a silly boy…

Just when I was ready I heard a car horn from outside. I stuck my head out the window and froze. There, in front of the black car, was Paul with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you coming down that way?" he said and I saw the tremors on his body as he laughed.

"Good morning to you too!" I yelled back "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to school"

"I have my own car" I smiled feeling a little bit blushed.

"Well" he struggled trying to find the right words "Just get in the car!"

"Ok give me a minute" I rushed downstairs and kissed my mum on the cheek.

"Bye mum. John"

"Wait where are you going you haven't even eaten yet."

"Well Paul is here to take me to school"

"OOOOO!" my mum said sweetly giving me a hug.

"Mum! Ok!" I said irritated and she let me go. I went for the door when I heard John's voice behind me.

"And no funny stuff with this guy. You are still too young."

I lowered my head in anger trying to compose myself. No! That was a too beautiful day to destroy.

"You know what John? You are a sad little man. And you have my pity" I said and rushed outside.

Paul was waiting with a smile on his face. "So you decided to appear? That's so thoughtful of you" he mocked me, his arms crossed.

"Ha ha very funny" I said going for the passenger's sit. I felt a pair of strong arms rapping around me just before I entered the car.

"What no good morning kiss?" he looked at me warmly and I smiled blushing. He caressed my cheek with his hand "Are we blushing Miss Smith?"

"Shut up" I smiled looking down but raping my arms around his neck. He pushed my chin up with his finger and kissed me softly on the lips. A warm shiver dashed through my body, with his lips locked on mine as a source. I pulled him a little bit closer as his grip tightened around me. "We're going to be late" I said breathless and he let me go slowly.

"Ok get in the car" he sighed as he went around to the driver's sit.

It wasn't until two minutes later that he broke the not so uncomfortable silence.

"You wanna play a game?"

"What game?"

"Question game"

"Ok you start" I said and looked at him.

"What's your favorite color?" I thought about it, as even I didn't know what it was. I hadn't really thought about it.

"Well?"

"Wait I don't know. I'm thinking about it"

"Seriously?" he chuckled "you don't know what your favorite color is?"

"Well I had never given it much thought ok?"

"Well they had to bring you pink balloons when you were born"

I looked at him and laughed "and obviously the doctor slapped your mother when you were born what difference does it make? That's the stupidest thing I 've ever heard! What does it matter?"

"I don't know. Aren't most girls supposed to like pink or something?"

"Yeah but I'm not most girls"

He smiled and glanced at me "I know" he stayed silent and added "you need to tell me your favorite color though"

"I guess it's brown…" he smiled satisfied as I opened my mouth to ask him when he asked me first.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Hey isn't it my turn?"

"I said it's a question game I didn't say for whom."

"So I don't get to ask you anything?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Well that could lead to conversations that I so much want to avoid" he said parking the car at the parking lot. Wow time did go by with him. We got out of the car as I walked- ran to his side. I looked at him intensely until e snapped laughing.

"What?" he said trying to look tough.

"I will get to ask you you know" I said looking forward.

"Well first I will get to know everything about you"

"Why do you even care?"

"Well because then I would have to take out girls that actually like me" he said putting my head between his elbow and chest. I pulled away playfully and he let me go (although I am sure he wanted to let me go)

"As if you could find one" I said combing my messed up hair with my fingers.

"Ooh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" We laughed lowly as he held the door for me.

"I don't hate you" I said and he took my hand "I know" he said and it seemed as if a weighed was lifted off his body, that even though he was huge, it made his face calmer and sweeter.

"I have to go to class" I said as I heard the bell ringing. "See ya" he didn't say anything. I kept on walking until the end of the corridor. I turned around just for a second where he was still standing there. I smiled to myself and went into class.

Going in, I found my heart dropping on the ground. Fred was sitting with another boy, Trevor I think his name was, leaving the place where we sat empty. I felt the irritating look creeping up to my face and didn't even bother to hide it. I walked over to him as the teacher was not there yet. Oh I bet that son of a bitch didn't expect me to actually talk to him.

"So know you don't even talk to me?" I said lowly only for him to hear but the anger was written all over my face.

"It's not that Nara I just… just drop it" I looked at him a little bit longer as he continued sketching in his work book.

"Fine" I sighed and went to my desk.

I was not going to ruin that fucking day!

* * *

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands as I was getting really hungry and needed to go to the cafeteria. The toilets were empty and nobody seemed to be there. I washed my face as I was feeling a little dizzy and dried it up with some paper. I heard the door opening and closing behind me and two strong arms pinning me on the wall. Fred looked at me furious. I had never seen him like this before.

"How could you do this to me? After all I have told you about Paul, about what he did to me. How could you like this guy?"

"Fred it's-"I felt my voice weak. I was terrified by him. His pupils were dilated covering half of his green eyes leaving only a smaller ring of that forest green around it.

"No you just listen! From the moment I saw you in that store, you knew what I wanted|! And don't deny it! I admit it is good being your friend but, God Nara! Do you know how it feels to be around you and not being allowed to touch you?" I tried to get off his grasp but his fingers only tightened. I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I hated crying in front of others.

"How could you like this man Nara? He is nothing but evil-"

"You are wrong" I shouted to his face.

"I said I am talking now!" he said his fingers even tighter with every word.

"God Nara can't you see what you are doing to me? This is not me! You are driving me mad!"

"If this is not you then let me go! You are hurting me! If you care as much as you say you do, let me go!" I said feeling the pain on my arms becoming unbearable. I just hoped Paul was there.

"No. You don't understand! I am doing this for you. You need to realize which things are good and not for you!" he said and crashed his lips with mine. At that point, a sort of frenzy begun in my mind. He was kissing me. He was touching my. But I couldn't move. His grip was so, so strong. I mean of course he was a boy. No matter how strong I was, he would always be stronger. I felt the hot tears now dropping from my eyelids to my cheeks, small whimpers escaping my mouth as I struggled to get away from him. Instinctively, I kicked him on his sensitive spot as he finally let go of me. I rushed out the toilet and ran towards the cafeteria. I felt the blood returning to my arm just below my shoulders. I was sure that in a couple of hours, I would have bruises there. I wiped my eyes and breathed, hoping that nobody would notice my nose that was a little bit red from crying. I walked in the cafeteria casually but quickly, pacing towards the table where the boys were. I sat on an empty chair and took out one of my books, writing down some questions.

The conversations didn't seem to stop but a pair of strong arms was folded quickly around me and a pleasant scent of forest and cologne quickly tinkled my nose. I felt a warm breath at the side of my neck and a low whisper in my ear.

"What's wrong?" Paul whispered trying to make eye contact as I avoided it casually.

"Nothing is wrong" damn it! He had to notice everything didn't he?"

"Nara, you can hide from everybody else but not from me"

"Nothing is wrong! Really!" I said again, trying very hard to keep the tears behind my eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"No I'm not hungry" I said lowly. My appetite was completely cut off after that…

"Well something. A yogurt, a salad, anything." He said resting his arm on my arm.

Just below my shoulder.

I flinched in pain and his arms quickly unfolded from around my waist. I felt him getting up and heard the loud hit on the door as he got out of the cafeteria. The others looked at my direction for a while until I myself got up and went for the parking lot, ready to walk home if I had to.

I started walking, my eyes still aching from holding back tears. But they weren't going to escape. Not until I got home.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me. Jake was on his motorcycle and he stopped right next to me.

"Isss everything ok?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes" I answered irritated.

"Well hop up" he said "I'm gonna take you home"

* * *

"I got off the motorcycle and headed straight towards the entrance.

"Wait!" he said turning off the engine and getting off.

"Really Nara, what is it? I am family. You can tell me. And don't' worry I am not going to tell Paul. Unless he can read my mind, I promise I will not tell him anything" I looked at him in disbelief.

"It has nothing to do with Paul ok?" I said and rushed in the house.

"Hello lo-" I heard my mother's voice before I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom the tears finally escaping pleasurably. I wrapped my arms around me knees as I sat down on the bathroom floor.

"Honey?" I heard my mother's voice soft and full concern.

"Go, away!" I said and I heard her steps immediately going downstairs.

* * *

It was about 6 PM when I finally got out of the bathroom. My eyes were finally unswollen from crying but my lips were still cherry red. I went to my room and lied down on my bed when I heard the door bell ringing. I sighed in frustration and turned around.

The bell rang though again, and again, and again.

I grimaced in disturbance as I went down the stairs. Nobody was home though. Neither my mum nor John. I opened the door assuming it would be one of them but I froze. Froze was looking at me, his eyes full of anger and concern simultaneously. He was shirtless wearing only his cargo shorts. His hair was a little bit messed up and his eyes were burning me.

"Paul" I gasped in surprise, feeling the heat rising on my eyes again. Unbelievable. So many hours of crying and still, I had tears left.

"Nara" his voice was low and somehow threatening. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on"

I gulped lowly "what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean? What did I do to you? Tell me! Tell me and I'll fix it.

"Paul" I heard my voice trembling "you didn't do anything. Just"

"Why did you flinch when I touched you? Did I do anything? Did Janie tell you something about me?" he said his eyes still glued on my face.

"No Paul I-"I heard my voice growing weaker every time I tried to talk. I lowered my eyes feeling the tears finally confronting my eyes. I heard Paul sigh and then his arms were simply wrapped around my. That was all it took for me to break into his arms. I felt the tremors of my body and I wrapped my own arms around his waist.

We stayed like this until I finally stopped crying.

"It's really not me is it?" he said softly still holding me.

"No" I whispered unable to talk properly.

"Then what is it?"

I didn't answer.

"Nara you need to tell me. I promise I can help you" he said pushing me away just to look at my face. But his arms were now on my bruises and I reflexively flinched once more. He looked at me confused as I avoided his eyes.

"Wait a second" he said as he took my elbow and tried to pull down my shirt.

"Paul, No!" I said loudly as I tried to pull back. He wouldn't listen. He finally pulled down my shirt, revealing my shoulder and the now fully drawn bruises.

"Nara who did this?" I saw his face growing darker and darker, as if he was ready to rip something, anything apart.

"Paul-"

"WHO DID THIS?" he repeated once more now a bid louder.

"Paul!" I heard Jake's voice behind him.

"Paul please" I said lowly trying to put my hands on his face. He let me for a little while as he closed his eyes, the tremors that were built up in his body settling down. He breathed in slowly as his eyes snapped open once more.

Through his heavy again breathing and growling that made my stomach twitch in fear a word escaped like venom through his teeth.

"Fred" he let go of my elbow and started running towards the forest. Jake grabbed him by the shoulders

"Paul calm down! You need to calm down!" But I didn't think he was listening. Suddenly, my Paul was ripped open and a huge silver wolf appeared on his place. It took me a little while to realize that it wasn't a wolf that appeared, it was Paul that turned into a wolf. I felt my knees giving in and I searched with my hands the chair on the porch, my eyes never leaving the silver wolf that was now running towards the forest. I sat down as Jake approached me panicked.

"Ok Nara. Just breathe! Come on Nara! Breathe!" he commanded his palms on the side of my face. He forced my face towards me, my eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Look at me! Breathe" just then I realized what he was asking me to do. I had forgotten to breathe. I gasped for air and inhaled again feeling the need of fresh air in my lungs. My breathing started to get faster as the image submerged into my head.

"What was that?" I whispered, feeling the crises reaching towards me.

"Nara none of us is going to hurt you! Do you understand that? None!"

I looked at him confused and got up stepping towards the entrance.

"You're one too?" I asked him in a whisper. He just stayed there frozen and got up himself.

I stumbled in the house, closing the door behind me. I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I didn't bother to turn on the light. I sat down my arms wrapped around my legs.

"We're all going to die" I whispered to myself before the darkness took me.

* * *

**So here it is! R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! **


	11. Chapter 11

people I have a problem with my fanfiction stories. i upload chapters and they dont show. please if you can read chapter 10 of this story, send me a message


	12. Imprint

**Hey guys! i m uploading chapter 12 AGAIN as AGAIN i had a problem with it. Thank you for taking the time and writing the reviews and sending me the messages about my little problem I really appreciate itJ**

**To answer the question of one of my reviewers yes it is Paul she is talking about in chapter 4J**

**So! Our competitions continuous. There are four movie quotes left for you to find in the next two chapters! Remember! Whoever finds them first will get to create an imprint;)**

**Anyway this is the next chapter! Enjoy xxx**

* * *

I woke up dizzy and dehydrated. The last memory was me curled up at doorway. I was now lying on my bed; my shoes had been taken off, my green quilt covering me. I stretched and yawned. I went downstairs, drank some water and locked myself in my room.

It had been 6 days since the incident. I hadn't seen Paul again. Even though my body edged for him, wanting to just feel his touch, my mind kept slapping me, reminding me that…thing that he turned into. A werewolf I supposed.\

"Honey" I heard a knock on the door. "Honey come out, please… there is someone here for you" I heard my mother's voice.

"Who?" I said lowly.

"It's Leah love. She says you know her" I jumped from my bed and opened the door. Next to my mother, Leah was standing with a pair of shorts and a short t-shirt.

"Hey" she said smiling. It was the first time I ever saw her smile. "May I come in?" she said as I indicated for her to come. I closed the door and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Leah" I cried in her arms.

"Hey why are you crying?" she asked worried.

"Leah we are all in danger" I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me confused.

"I saw it Leah. You need to believe me! There are werewolves amongs us! They will kill us!" I felt the panic attack striking in.

She chuckled lowly "And I thought my jokes were bad" she said "come on sit down and breathe" she dragged me to the bed.

"Nara, we are not dangerous! We protect humans" I looked at her confused.

"From what?" I asked puzzled.

She opened her mouth as if to say something "from… bad stuff…" she said slowly.

"Leah" I said worryingly. I was too fed up and I couldn't take anymore secrets.

"Yeah I don't think you are ready to hear this. All you need to know is that Paul would never hurt you. He loves you"

"Did Paul put you up to this?" I heard my voice going up an octave.

"Yeah… he promised to do my patrol as well" I looked at her gapped "it's just good business" she raised her shoulders.

"So who else knew?"

"Kim knew and Emily and Billy… and yeah us of course" she said.

I could not believe it. Kim was letting that thing, ir Jared as so called touch her. And Emily was going to engage with one!

I stopped thinking when I processed Leah's words in my head. I got up and walked across the room baffled.

"When you say, we also knew, what exactly do you mean?" I turned to her.

"Weeell… us… you know… the pack…" I jumped back in realization.

"You, you are a we-werefolf?" I felt my voice going weak again.

She got up and palms in front of her "Now calm down. I've been herefor so long and haven't hurt you. Why would I do now? Relax! We would never hurt you" she started walking towards me. I reached behind me and threw the vase to her face. She ducked quickly avoiding me and looked at me weirdly.

"Really? You are going to fight me with a vase now?"

I started running towards my door when she grabbed me and pinned me on the wall. She was so damn strong.

"Listen to me! Our job is to protect the humans! Not kill them! And what happened to Emily's face was just an accident! Nara you need to accept that you are going to live the rest of your life with Paul!"

"You don't know that" I screamed at her face.

"You are his imprint!"

"I don't care wh-" I paused and looked at her confused "I'm a what?"

She lowered her head and stepped towards the window.

"Leah, what did you say?" I stepped towards her.

"Look if someone is going to talk to you about it it's gonna be Paul. I'm done here. I've done all I could." She turned to leave from the window. Why the window?

"Just a piece of advice. Don't lose him. You are not going to find anyone like him again" she paused and rolled her eyes" ugh I cannot believe I am saying that about that bastard" she sighed and looked at me again "Just go see him. He is a wreck. Know he seems all tough and shit but, I haven't seen him like that before Nara. Just go talk to him at least" she said. She jumped on the window like a cat.

"Wait" I told her "is… Is Fred ok?" I asked. The last time I remembered Paul was off to kill him.

"He is fine. Not hurting humans remember?" she said and jumped off running to the woods.

_If they don't hurt humans, then what do they hurt? _ The thought popped in my head.

* * *

It was midnight when I went downstairs to eat something. There was nobody there; John and mum were already asleep. I went to the fridge and made a toast. I sat on the couch and ate it quickly. God I was hungry.

"Trouble sleeping?" I heard John's voice. I looked at him as I placed the plate on the table, putting my legs in front of my chest. My ankle hurt a little bit. It always did at night.

He sat next to me, not saying a word. The last thing that I needed was this bastard talking to me.

"Look" he started "I know things can get a little weird in La Push" I looked at him with wide eyes "But this is no reason to do this to Paul"

"You knew as well?" I said lowly. He nodded "Has anyone else except me not known it?"

"Your mum" he chuckled.

"Are you…" I said tightening my grip on my legs.

"Oh God no! Pff! Could you imagine that? No. I am just in the family."

"So who is?"

"Ok let's see. It's Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Paul, Collin-"

"Ok oK I got it everybody I am friends with" I said putting my palm on my forehead.

"Is Paul your friend?" he said

I lowered my eyes, feeling them starting to burn. I had missed him so much. Even though I knew it was sick, I had missed him. I was craving his strong muscles and that heart melting smile.

"Hey" John said moving an inch closer to me "Paul is never going to hurt you. If there is one thing I know about these guys, they never hurt their imprints"

"What the hell is an imprint?" I said as I started sobbing from tension. Too much. Too much.

"If you wanna know you need to ask Paul"

"Did paul p- p ut you up to.. this ?" I said through my weeps.

"No. this is me talking to you"

I looked at him and wiped my tears. "Why?"

He sighed "I guess we could have a small truce until this whole werewolf thing is done. I know how it feels to lose what you love"

I looked at him, the urge of hugging him growing inside to me. I coughed uncomfortably and he also moved away, also a little tight.

"Thank you" I said before getting up and going in my room once more.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

**Slow down** I heard Jake's voice in my head.

**What do you want Jake I'm on patrol** I said coldly

**Leah talked to Nara**

**I don't care**

**You put her up to it**

**What did she say **I said running along the river line with him

**Well after throwing a vase at her she kind of calmed a little bit. At least that's what Leah told me. We were in human form when we talked so I couldn't really see. **

I stayed quiet and run faster trying to wash away the memory of her skin against mine. Was it possible that I was never going to touch her again?

**Dud she is your imprint. Don't worry**

**Do you mind getting the fuck out of my head for just a minute?**

**Well do you think I always want to be in your head? Believe me it's not the best place to be! But I cannot really help it.** I stopped and growled lowly suddenly feeling really tired. A werewolf that was tired. Unbelievable. That woman would be the end of me.

**Hey, go home; I'll do your patrol. Go get some rest. We've got school tomorrow.**

**Thanks man **I really needed some sleep. I changed back to my hman form as soon as I was in front of my house. The last couple of days, I just wanted to turn into a werewolf and ripped my clothes off all the time. I jumped up on my window and put on my boxers. I laid down until darkness took me

* * *

**NARA'S POV**

I woke up at the feeling of something hitting my face

"Get up" I heard my mother's voice.

"Muum! Did you have to throw a pillow at me?"

"Well nothing else seems to work! Get up!"

"I don't want to get up"

"Get up! She yelled her voice cracking!"

"Mum stop it!"

"I said get up!" I heard her collapsing to the ground. I quickly got up and got next to her.

"Mum! What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm not…. Do it…." I couldn't hear her clearly.

"what?"

"I am not letting you do this again" I hugged her tightly.

"Mum what are you talking about?"

"When you got depressed with your leg, I'm not letting you do this to yourself again."

I heard her sobs.

"Mum, don't cry. I'm…" I sighed "I'm going to go to school. I'm ok. Really"

She looked up at me, her eyes full of worry. "I love you so much sweety. Please don't do this"

"Ok mum. Don't worry."

I numbly got up and started getting ready for school.

* * *

My thoughts were still numb when I got out of the car to the parking lot. I walked quickly in the building and into the girls' bathrooms. Janie, That red headed bitch was there, looking at me as I entered. I didn't even bother to talk to her. I just pretended I was washing by hands until the bell would ring.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked at me her hands on her waist.

"yeah sure" I said a little bit uneasy.

"Are you through with Paul?"

I looked at her straight in the eyes "What?" I said coldly.

"Are you done? I mean, you don't seem to be hanging out any more"

I heard the bell ringing loudly "That's really not of your business" I said rushing out of the bathroom.

"Oh but it is!" I heard her yelling after me. I looked back and when I turned around I bumped into something warm that immediately grabbed me by the shoulders softly.

"Nara?" I heard that husky voice that I had so much missed. I looked up meeting my sweet sweet brown eyes. A gasp escaped my mouth, a gasp of relief at how much I had missed him. But then adrenaline kicked in and I started walking backwards finally walking fast away. He didn't try to stop me. When I turned around, he was heading out of the building.

The rest of the day was foggy to me. I went home and fell on the bed.

* * *

_I was on a beach. Two strong arms were tight around me and the smell of forest and cologne was wrapping me quickly. I leaned back onto something warm but strong. I felt some lips pressing against my neck and then up my cheek. I felt my body as it turned around meeting chocolate brown eyes. I put my legs on both sides of his lap and pushed him backwards until I was laying on top of him, his hands on my hips. A giggle escaped my mouth as his lisp touched mine. His hand stroked my cheek as those perfectly shaped lips opened up. A low sound was heard, that I couldn't place. It was a rumbling noise._

_"What?" I asked my voice heard crystal clear._

_The rumbling noise escaped his lips again._

_"I cannot hear you" I heard my voice again._

_A deep husky voice said again "I l-"_

I opened my eyes widely and breathed in sucking in the dream. it was dark outside but my body worked on its own. I got up and got dressed. I out on my shoes and grabbed the keys heading for my car. I started the engine. Before leaving I saw john staring down at me on the window. He just drew the curtains and didn't tell me anything. I drove mechanically to Paul's house. I knocked on the door and just then everything stopped. When I realized were I was, what I was doing, who I was about to see. I turned around to walk away when the door opened loudly.

"Nara" I heard his voice in a gasp. I turned around and looked at him feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"I was just" Mu voice cracked the tears now showing clearly in my eyes

"Don't'" He said as he hugged me tightly, not caring if I could breath or not. "Don't' you cry" He said softly his face buried in my neck. I could hear him sniffing my hair, inhaling deeply and letting out a satisfying moan his muscles relaxing.

"I'm just here to talk" I said letting my hands that were gripping on his back fall to each side of my body. He pulled back, his face a little bit relaxed as he stopped touching me and just looked at me.

We stayed silent. I tried to begin but there was nothing coming out. What was there to say?

"I only have one question for now"

"What?"

"What is an imprint?" his face relaxed more a warm smiel forming on his face.

"Werewolves have this thing. It's quite rare. It's when you see the one person; you know that it is her. Imaging lots of threats attaching your life. Every single thread breaks except one. Her" he looked at me deeply "You just know, this is the person you are supposed to be with. You would do anything" he said closing the distance and taking my hand into his "For her. You would be ready to die for her" he said as he placed my hand on his chest, where his heart was "You would be ready to kill for her"

I looked at him as realization hit me "You imprinted on me?" I whispered softly. He just kept looking at me. It was beautiful. My heart was screaming from happiness. He was mine! All mine!

"Wait" I said letting go of his hand "that's it? That's why you approached me the first place? Because of a weird wolf voodoo?"

"No you-"

"So you have to be with me, you haven't chosen me? That's what you are telling me?"

"No! you don't understand! The imprinting tells me, well points me in the right direction. I was going to end up with you, just not as fast! That's all" he cupped my face and I pulled his hands away

"Then why did you pushed me away when I first came here?"

"Because I didn't like being under your control Nara" my heart melted at the sound of my name escaping his lips.

He must had noticed that, as he steadily stepped towards me and placed his lips on mine. My mind had missed him so much that my hands wrapped themselves around his neck as my lips deepened the kiss instantly. I could feel heat rising from inside me. I had missed him so damn much. His arms were wrapped around my weiast as he pulled back still looking at my lips.

"I love you" He gasped as his lisp connected once more to my lips.

A part of a dream popped into myself and I smiled.

"Do you or your wolf?" I said getting back to look at his face. He put his hands on my cheek again and looked deeply in my eyes "I. Love. You" I looked at him as a low voice escaped my lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

**So please please PLEASE review! xxxxxxx**


	13. A game

**Hey my wonderful readers! DON'T FORGET! This is the last chapter with the movie quotes! Collect all ten of them and you get your own imprinting character! This is a small chapter as I didn't have much time. I am thinking of rating the story M just to be safe. What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinion**

**Disclaim**

* * *

**_One week later_**

It was Monday morning when I and Paul entered the school our hands tightly together. Occasionally he would lean and whisper something to my ear, most of the times an ironic comment on how everybody was just staring at us. It was embarrassing. Even after a week those craws still stared.

We got into psychology class, where, of course, Paul sat next to me. On my right, Fred was sitting with his new partner. I glanced once at him, just to find him staring at me intensely. I saw Paul's head starting to twist to his direction. I quickly placed my hand on top of his on the desk to preventing his eyes from meeting a very nosy Fred. His eyes immediately met mine in a chocolate brown frenzy. I felt my cheeks blush, which was weird. I never blushed. He must have noticed as a huge grin was formed on his face and he started giggling silently. I punched him with my elbow on his ribs feeling a sour pain washing over it. I clasped my elbow in silent pain as I saw the tremors of his body beside me, laughing.

"Mr. Lahote! Would you like to share with us your private joke with miss Salmon?" The teacher said ironically. Paul coughed trying to hold back his laughter.

"Excuse me sir it won't happen again" it was my turn to giggle. I took a little paper from my note book and started writing restraining my laughter.

_That's what you get when you laugh at your girlfriend's pain asswhole!_

He took the little paper and turned to me with a raised eye brow. He put the note in his pocket and stared at the board, a really weird smile forming on his face.

_O-oh_

* * *

When classes were over we all went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. I was starting to get worried as Paul hadn't done anything to revenge my little victory. I was always standing about one meter away from him as I was sure. If I went close, he would do something. It pained me not touching him but after all. It was all a little joke.

We got some food and sat down at the table. Quil was talking with Embry when Kim arrived, sitting on Jared's lap.

"Dude come on! Just do it!" I suddenly snapped laughing at Paul.

"Do what?" he said calmly.

"Well you are obviously going to do something just do it!"

He laughed lowly a seductive smile that was really, really sexy. It actually caught me off guard. I felt my heart drop five feet towards the ground. Paul turned towards me and looked at me smiling even wider.

"Like what you see?" he indicated in his asswhole voice.

"I just wouldn't like you to feel ugly amongst all these handsome guys" I mocked him indicating Embry and Jared across the table. "So come on just do what you want to do"

"Not while you are on edge."He said and went back on eating his food. I laughed at his calmness which was a quite peculiar thing for him and scanned the cafeteria bored. Across the room, under silky red hair, two green eyes observed me devilishly. Janie took another sip from her drink, her eyes never leaving mine.

What the hell is wrong with her? Well I knew he had a past relationship with Paul but really? That was just too stupid. A running man blocked my line of view as he came crumbling down to our table his eyes wide and gasped.

"Wow wows Seth what happened?" Embry asked half smiling, half worryingly.

"I just-"he said in a whisper.

"What!?" Quil repeated.

"I just imprinted!" Seth said slowly and breathlessly. I saw Embry returning to eating his food as Kim jumped up and went to Seth.

"Oh Sethy congrads!" she hugged him tightly.

"And not just that! I asked her out! WE are gonna meet tonight at the beach at the party that we are organizing"

"But Sethh we are not organizing any party" Quil said confused.

"Yes we are" Seth said sheepishly.

"So you are telling us we need to organize a whole party just so you get to bring your imprint?" Quil exclaimed. Embry got up chewing the last bids of his food and getting out of the cafeteria quietly.

"Oh come on Quil! Look at him! Oh my God we need to get you new clothes and and and shoes and and are you sure you don't want us to shave your head?" Kim said.

"Don't touch my hair" Sethh raised a warning hand. Embry laughed as he pulled Km back to him burying his head on her neck as he usually did.

I looked over at Paul who looked amused staring at the tremors of Seth's body. I brought my chair closer to him trying to block his line of view.

"You know, I don't have leprosy. You haven't touched me all day." I said with pleading eyes.

A crooked smile formed on his face as his hand caressed my cheek. He leaned in closer for a kiss. His lips were merely inches from mine. I felt his warm breath in my mouth, the soft skin of his lips touching my-

And just like that he pulled away. I looked at him shocked and confused until realization hit me.

"You son of a bitch" I narrowed my eyes. He was teasing me. Playing with me because of my little note. Ok Mr. Paul. I could play that game too. I leaned back on my chair, planning out my revenge.

* * *

We were all gathered in Emily's place in the afternoon planning out some things for the party. It was just going to be us of course. No big deal.

I saw Paul coming in the room after his patrol. Usually I was to throw my hands around him greeting him. But I restrained myself from the desire. I just kept going over the list with Emily, checking if we had everything for cooking. He leaned against the wall, shirtless (which made things so much worse for me. Nothing compared with the feeling of Paul's muscles under my fingers) just staring at me, a laugh trying to escape his mouth. As Emily turned around to the fridge, I looked at him raising my eye brow.

"Looking for something Paul?" I crossed my arms. He raised his hands in denial.

"Nope! Just looking at Emily's new dress. Nice dress by the way." He said to Emily.

"Well I am wearing new jeans as well" I said a little bit pissed off. He looked down at my jeans and said simply.

"Eh. There are ok" he said before exiting the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes ready to jump up behind him when Emily grabbed my elbow.

"Don't give in that's what he wants" I looked at her and smiled evilly before returning to the list.

We all went to the living room as Seth got down the stairs after Kim's make over. His hair was waxed and his skin seemed softer. Of course his clothes were trendy yet not so trendy to seem too much.

"Seth you look hot" I said honestly before he gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Ok wish my luck" he said as he went to pick up his little girl.

"Ok people we need to go to the beach now!" Emily said as everybody got up carrying whatever they were responsible for. At the door, I met with Paul who was carrying the chairs all in one go. He was still shirtless, his shirt hanging from his back pocket of his jeans.

"Ladies first" I said to him. He simply went through the door not turning back.

"Oh you're gonna pay" I whispered to myself although I knew he was listening.

* * *

We took care of everything, making it seem cozy for the new girl. My body was starting to get really irritated as Paul was right next to me, shirtless all the time and not touching me, not even glancing at him. I was starting to believe that he was actually not going to talk to me again.

The sun had fallen and we were chatting quietly still waiting. The girl lived in Forks. I saw Paul getting up and going back away from the light of the fire to get another beer. I quickly got up and went behind him.

"Want one?" he said casually indicating at the beer in his hand. He was looking for the opener when I hugged him from behind, my face pressed against his strong back. I felt his hands stop moving and his breath was cut off. He turned towards me, my arms still wrapped around him as he looked at me deep in the eyes. He leaned down close to me.

I bottle of beer suddenly popped in front of my face. I grabbed the bottle and said in a half fake half serious anger.

"Fine!"

About half an hour later, Seth's car arrived. Automatically I saw Embry getting up quietly and leaving the peer again. I got up and followed him as he stranded along the sea line.

"Embry? You ok?"

"Yeah " he half said, half asked. I caught his hand and turned him around.

"Embry, really." I searched his face.

He suddenly snapped "It's just that, Almost everyone has an imprint now Nara! It is exhausting looking at all of you! Especially you and Paul"

"Why especially?" I questioned.

He sighed "I don't know. I like you together." He stayed quiet "I just wish I could imprint on someone. You have no idea how it feels Nara. Not from the perspective of the wolf."

"Oh Embry" I hugged him tightly. "You are so wonderful. There is truly someone out there I swear it! And I sense that she is close." He pulled back a crooked smile of disbelief on his face.

"I'm serious" I suddenly saw his eyes sparkle, trying to restrain a laugh. And out of nowhere, I was lifted up from the ground and placed slowly on the sand. Two rough hands started tickling my ribs as I started laughing and rolling and biting down hard at them. When they finally stopped, Paul was lying on top of me, his eyes burying into mine. And of course Embry was gone. I tried to get up but he pushed my chest lightly back on the ground.

"I don't like sand" I said as some flew in my eyes "it's coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere" he laughed and quickly leaned down placing a rough kiss on my lips. It was rough but I felt heat rising inside me.

"You have no idea how difficult it was restraining from touching you all day" he said and kissed me more urgently now. His lips trailed down to my neck. I always liked the sensations of lips on my neck. But Paul… I was just speechless. His lips found their way to my ear as he placed his hand on my hip "And by the way, I did notice your jeans" I giggled in pleasure at the statement and yanked him by his shirt ( yeah he finally wore a shirt) pulling him down to me. His lips found their way down my neck again, as I realized he must have picked up on my racing heart. A very low moan escaped my mouth. I covered my lips and gasped in embracement as I felt Paul body started to shake from laughter.

"Shut up" I Told him as I pushed him up getting away from him humiliated. I felt his arms tight around my waist as he kissed me briefly on the neck again.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed you know"

"Yeah but,-"

He cut me off by kissing me harshly again "No buts! I love you. You know that right?" he said searching for my eyes.

"Yeah" I said silently.

"I am not going to make fun of you if you jump up on me and even throw me straight onto the bed. To anyone"

"I know but" he kissed me again "Every time you say but I'm gonna kiss you so you shut up"

I looked at him playfully as I escaped his grip "But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But" I started running as he easily caught me and started kissing me deeply.

"I love you" I managed to say breathlessly. He smiled at me as he caressed the side of my neck as we went back to the so called 'party'

* * *

**So don't forget to review and tell me what you think about what I told you!:) Waiting for reviews people xxxxx**


	14. Calm before the storm

**Hey babes! This is the previous chapter on Paul's POV. lunasky99 thought it was a good idea to do it and I always listen to my REVIEWERS! SO REVIEW!:P**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

**One week later**

It was Monday morning when I and Nara entered the school our hands tightly together. It was so irritating hearing all those people gossiping over me and my imprint. Nara of course couldn't hear the thing but I did a hell of a job telling her what everyone was talking about. I would jus lean into her ear and tell her, not only to make her laugh but also to feel the warmth of her face close to mine. I knew I was hot (both ways interpreted) but her touch just drew out all the warmth from me. As if she was the werewolf. I had started thinking she was a freaking wiatch!

We got into psychology class, my eyes glancing quickly, too quickly for a human to catch, to Fred who stared at us intensely as we walked in. my animal instincts burst in and immediately I felt the need to be closer to Nara. That bastard didn't get the clues. I sat next to her, my head turned the other way, trying to calm my heavy breathing that had started building up. I was always a hothead, but in the matter of the imprint, any wolf would be pissed. I started turning slowly, to see if that cunt was still staring at my imprint. I felt a warm hand being placed on top of mine. My eyes shot up, as brown ones melted into mine. I felt my muscles relax. She probably didn't want me do bother with Fred

_You got away this time you son of a bitch._

I instead focused on the some blood that shot up my angel's face which was kind of unusual. I grinned as I understood that I really did have effect on that girl. Her eyes widened a bit at my reaction. It was the cutest little thing I had ever seen. I started giggling, trying to restrain myself from crushing my lips onto hers. I felt a light pressure on my ribs and a very shocked Nara being bent, her elbow in her stomach. I couldn't help myself laughing. She didn't break anything her bones were quite strong, but the image was priceless.

"Mr. Lahote! Would you like to share with us your private joke with Miss Salmon?" The teacher said ironically. I coughed trying to hold back my laughter.

"Excuse me sir it won't happen again" it was her turn to giggle. She opened up her note book and started writing something. Even now and then I would hear the low laughter from her mouth, that only a werewolf or bloodsucker would hear.

She placed a little paper in front of me. I looked at it and my mouth dropped.

**_That's what you get when you laugh at your girlfriend's pain asswhole!_**

I turned to her with an ironic face. I put the note in my pocket and stared at the board a smile creeping on my face. That simply meant war. I was going to make her pay! Nobody called Paul Lahote an asswhole and got away.

It is on biatch!

* * *

When classes were over we all went to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. As soon as I saw her coming towards us, my feet started moving on their own, going towards her. But my stubborn head said otherwise. I did a sharp right and put my arm around Jared's shoulder. I did that sometimes.

Yeah I as good with people every now and then ok?

I tried maintaining at least one meter distance from her. Any closer would be too difficult for me to handle. Of course she didn't come any closer. She was scared that I was going to do something. Well way I was going to pin her on the wall and start kissing her and kissing her until her lips-

_Shut up! Focus!_

We got into the cafeteria tograb some lunch, sitting down to our table. I could see her looking around from the corner of my eye. Her eyes searched my face once and that sudden throbbing of my heart got wilder.

"Dude come on! Just do it!" she snapped her angel like laugh following her outburst.

"Do what?" I said calmly.

"Well you are obviously going to do something just do it!"

I laughed lowly being satisfied with myself from breaking her down once. My hearing that was always focused on her beating heart at the back of my head got an arethmia going on. I looked at her first a little bit alerted and then smiled as I saw the pink on those smooth cheeks again. I had to stop myself from reaching up to her.

_Do something!_

"Like what you see?" I tried being an asswhole.

"I just wouldn't like you to feel ugly amongst all these handsome guys" she mocked me proud of herself "So come on just do what you want to do"

"Not while you are on edge." I was going to wait until she felt completely at ease, her guards were down and felt safe. I went back on eating my food a laugh escaping her mouth again.

After I was finished, I saw Seth running towards us.

"Wow wows Seth what happened?" Embry asked half smiling, half worryingly.

"I just-"he said in a whisper.

"What!?" Quil repeated.

"I just imprinted!" Seth said slowly and breathlessly. Kim jumped hugging him tightly. God she was such a girl. My Nara was much better.

"Oh Sethy congrads!"

"And not just that! I asked her out! WE are gonna meet tonight at the beach at the party that we are organizing"

"But Sethh we are not organizing any party" Quil said confused.

"Yes we are" Seth said sheepishly.

"So you are telling us we need to organize a whole party just so you get to bring your imprint?" Quil exclaimed. I felt Nara being alerted for some reason and looked at her. She calmed down after a while. Well it wasn't my fault that I had to understand everything she felt!

"Oh come on Quil! Look at him! Oh my God we need to get you new clothes and and and shoes and and are you sure you don't want us to shave your head?" Kim said.

"Don't touch my hair" Sethh raised a warning hand. Jared laughed pulling Kim on him again.

It was so damn pathetic look at little Seth being all excited. He thought he was grown because he had an imprint.

I felt the levanter scent of Nara's body becoming more intense as she brought her chair closer to me. I clenched my teeth, my hands in fists.

"You know, I don't have leprosy. You haven't touched me all day." she said her eyes melting away.

Suddenly, my hand took control over my body as it touch the soft skin of her cheek. God it felt good. I leaned closer to her unable to think as her heart beat picked up. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips on hers before realizing that I had lost myself. I pulled back and tensed up my muscle, not allowing myself in a way to move.

She stayed quiet and then gasped "You son of a bitch" She was on to me. I knew she was going to play along. It was just who she was. And I loved that. I rubbed my hands together inside my head. She leaned back on her chair, her foot starting to shake nervously.

* * *

I ran in the woods into my wolf form patrolling the area around the Borders. Because I was strong enough, I was sent here alone, no backup. And it sucked! I had nobody to communicate with and everybody else seemed to be busy.

I stopped and stood on the tip of the mountain, sitting down and lowering my head lazily. God was I bored. There was nothing going on these days. No bloodsuckers, no nothing. Well thank God of course but on the other hand, where was the fun people?

I had to tell Nara about the vampires though. I didn't know how she was going to react. I mean, when the man of her life told her that she was a werewolf, she was scared to death. What will happen when she finds out that little mister Dracula actually exists.

Well not him but his uh, Descendants.

I yawned and stretched my paws on the ground, as I saw the sun going down. It was time to go to Emily's for the party. I started running down the mountain, pleased at the sensation of the almost free fall.

_**Hey Paul!**_ I heard Jared's voice in my head after a while.

_**You've got your clothes at Emily's?**_

_**Yeah Nara took them before I left for patrol.**_

_**Ok I'll go home and change and I'll see you there.**_

I reached Emily's house and circled around the back yard, finding my clothes on a chair. I phased and put on my shorts and T-shirt. I stopped, put on my shoes and took off my T-shirt. Let's see how Miss Salmon will like that. I knew she liked me shirtless. I didn't want any other girl looking at me as she did when I didn't wear a shirt. And I could always feel her hands trembling as she touched my stomach. God did it feel good.

I rubbed the back of my neck trying to keep it together as I entered the house.

I saw her in the kitchen with Emily. Suddenly, something felt seriously disorientating.

After a while I figured out why. When I came from patrol, she would usually through herarms around me and I would nuzzle her. But nooooooo she had too much pride to do that now right?

She turned once to look at me as I entered the kitchen and then back at the list. I saw her figure on her back, my eyes resting on her bottom.

Now I did love my imprint but, I was a man. The jeans she was wearing made her figure so womanlike and desirable. Not that she was a little girl instead of a woman but, God there is only so much a man can take.

The jeans had to be new though. I would have noticed them before. I leaned against the door way, a smile on my face. She pretended to ignore me, even though I picked up on her heart beat.

"Looking for something Paul?" she crossed my arms feeling in power.

Oh I'll show you.

"Nope! Just looking at Emily's new dress. Nice dress by the way." i said to Emily hoping for a reaction.

"Well I am wearing new jeans as well"

_Yes!_

_Paul- Nara 1-0_

"Eh. They are ok" I said before exiting the kitchen. I felt her following me and Emily whispering something at her.

WE waited in the living room, as I grabbed my T-shirt and put it at the back pocket of my shorts, letting it hang. I was going to wear it when Seth's imprint arrived.

Seth got down the stairs after Kim's make over. His hair was waxed and his skin seemed softer. Of course his clothes were trendy yet not so trendy to seem too much.

"Seth you look hot" Nara said honestly and I knew she wasn't doing it to tease me. Seth actually looked hot. I have to say I felt a little bit possessive when Seth kissed her on the cheek but it was probably because I hadn't touched her all day.

"Ok wish my luck" he said as he went to pick up his imprint.

"Ok people we need to go to the beach now!" Emily said as everybody got up carrying whatever they were responsible for. I got the plastic chairs in my arms, easily lifting them up and headed for the door. I met with her on the door and she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ladies first" she said to him.

So much for the good guy.

I walked right past her and exited the house squeezing my eyes to block out a laugh.

"Oh you're gonna pay" she whispered probably knowing that I was listening.

* * *

We took care of everything, making it seem cozy for the new girl. I tried not to even glance at Nara. It was the most difficult thing I had done in my existence. I felt her getting cold and that was even worse. I felt my animalistic instincts kicking in, as they always did when I came down to Nara. I only once glanced at her skin, her hair raised and I just launched myself ion the other side of the party area to slow down my breaths. She was going to be the end of me.

The sun had fallen and we were chatting quietly still waiting. I looked over to Nara who was chatting with Embry. How could she be so perfect. Flawless. It was intimidating having to stand up to her standards. I knew I was always going to be what she needed but it was frightening how my heart ached every time I saw even a hair form her head. I got up to grab another beer as alcohol wasn't really affecting my organism. It just tasted good. I felt her getting up and coming towards me.

"Want one?" I said casually indicating at the beer in my hand. I looked down for the opener when two arms wrapped around me, jerking me to a sudden halt. I tried to control my breathing as I felt her skin burning against mine her cheek on my back.

_Please angel leave._

I turned towards her, her arms still wrapped around me, her eyes a bit pleading and worried at the same time. I leaned closer and put the beer of bottle between us to stop myself from kissing her. She looked angry for a moment and then laughed.

She grabbed it and yelled at my face "Fine!"

_Paul- Nara 2-0_

Ok it was time to end the game though. I could feel she really did need me with her as much as I needed her.

About half an hour later, Seth's car arrived. I reached for my t-shirt and put it on turning around searching for Nara which was nowhere to be found. I saw her on the far end of the sea line talking with Embry. I left the party and jogged closer.

I heard Embry talking "…everyone has an imprint now Nara! It is exhausting looking at all of you! Especially you and Paul"

"Why especially?"she asked.

He sighed "I don't know. I like you together." I laughed lowly and closed in quietly. He stayed quiet "I just wish I could imprint on someone. You have no idea how it feels Nara. Not from the perspective of the wolf."

"Oh Embry" she hugged him tightly. I just told myself that Embry needed that "You are so wonderful. There is truly someone out there I swear it! And I sense that she is close." He pulled back.

"I'm serious" I was so close now. Embry saw me and I signaled him not to say anything. But his acting skills were never the best. So I just launched myself to Nara. I lifted her up and placed her on the ground, locking her hips with my legs. I stared tickling her mercilessly until I saw tears in her eye. She bit down on my arm at some moment. Or I thought she did, I didn't really feel anything. I lied on top of her, taking in the beautiful sight in front of me , I pushed her chest down when she tried to escape.

"I don't like sand" She said as some flew in her eyes "it's coarse and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere" I laughed at her stupid remark and crashed my lips to hers.

I had been waiting a whole day to do that. And it was fucking worth it. Suddenly I felt something change at the way she kissed me. It was still good so I didn't bother.

"You have no idea how difficult it was restraining from touching you all day" the words escaped my mouth my kisses accelerating, the grip of her hands on my back tighter. My lips trailed down to her neck in need. I knew it was her weak spot, I felt the way her hormones reacted every time I kissed her there. I smiled to myself as I placed my hands on her hips. I leaned to her ear and whispered "And by the way, I did notice your jeans" A sweet giggle escaped her lips. When was Nara sweet? I had never seen her that girly like before. Well not sooo much but, yeah, I liked that.

She surprisingly yanked me by the shirt and pulled me down to her again. I trailed kissed down to her neck again as I felt heat rising from inside of me. That was not good. If I lost control, I was going to harass my girl right there. And I didn't want that.

A very low moan escaped her mouth followed by a surprised gasp. Oh God she was in the same state as me! I started laughing in despair and she pushed me off of her.

"Shut up" she told me and got up walking quickly away. It wasn't difficult to ran after her and grab her waist. I kissed her on the neck, mostly because I needed it and turned her around.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed you know"

"Yeah but,-"

I kissed her again "No buts! I love you. You know that right?" I searched for her eyes which were avoiding me my gaze.

"Yeah" I said silently.

"I am not going to make fun of you if you jump up on me and even throw me straight onto the bed. To anyone"

"I know but" I kissed her again a bit irritated this time "Every time you say but I'm gonna kiss you so you shut up"

She looked up at me a sparkle in her eyes "But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But But" she started running as I easily caught her and started kissing her again deeply until I felt that she too was a limb of my body, necessary for survival.

"I love you" her voice sounded so low, if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard her. I smiled at her, feeling the warmth of her neck on my finger. I took her securely by the waist and went back to the party.

* * *

**People I am thinking of rating it M just to be safe. What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)XXXXXX**


	15. Heaven and Hell

**Hey people. Lemons in this one. Lots of things going on so it's a long chapter and requires many reviews xxx A warning. Don't hate Nara. Try to understand.**

* * *

**FRED'S POV**

I walked in the cafeteria, searching for that strawberry red, straightened hair. I spotted her at the far end of the room, away from public eyes and curious looks. I walked towards her as she raised her green eyes.

"Hello Fred" she said with a smirk.

"Hello Janie"

* * *

**NARA'S POV**

I felt the tears streaming down my eyes. I thought it would be ok by it's just not.

It had been three weeks since the last time I saw Paul. It started out with five days, then with a week. Emily said that Sam hadn't been in touch with her either. The only thing she knew was that when he was missing for so long, she wasn't allowed to go into the woods. That was an instruction for all of us.

But it was just unbearable. And now was the week number three. I didn't know if he was hurt, or if he left because of something else. I didn't know what the hell was going on. What if he was dead?

_Dead? My Paul dead?_

It was Monday night when the door of my room opened hastily.

"Nara you're still not ready? We are going to Emily's for the night."

"What do you mean for the night?"

"Well we are going to stay there. You know, sleep over. Don't worry though it's just us and Emily. She is just scared to be alone until Sam returns from vacations"

Huh, vacations.

"Mum I don't feel so good I'm just going to stay here" I said burying my face in the pillow.

"Are you sure honey? It could be fun"

"Yes mum I just want to relax a little bit"

"Ok love. If you need anything just call me" she said and kissed my forehead.

So here I am. Crying my ass off because Mr. Paul decided to go missing. I was sobbing so hard that I nearly noticed the loud banging on the door. I wiped my tears away and went downstairs, noticing that it had started raining. I opened the door and froze.

Paul got in quickly and cupped my face, looking at me inspecting me.

"I heard your mother from the car saying that you weren't feeling good. Sam told me to take the night off and come here. Well your temperature is fine. Are you feeling dizzy?" I stayed frozen, my mouth hanging open while I was looking at him.

"Nara? Can you hear me? Tell me what you feel. Are you feeling nauseous?" and that was when I slapped him.

His head flew to the side and my palm hurt on impact.

"PAUL FUCKING LAHOTE!" I said as I continued pushing and punching him, mostly hurting myself. "YOU SON OF A WHORE BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!" I was now pushing and kicking him as he tried to restrain me, his eyes wide open. He twirled me around and got me by the waist lifting me to shut me up.

"YOU PSYCHOTIC MUD-DOG! YOU- ASSHOLE!" I kept screaming. I felt his body shacking as he laughed, which only made me even more mad.

"ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING? PUT ME DOWN! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? COME ON! YOU AND ME! NOW!" He let me go only to sit on the couch and grab his stomach which hurt from laughter. I stood up before him, arms crossed over my chest as I waited for him to finish.

"Are you done?" I glared at him, as he got up, wiping a tear away.

"Uh yeah I –"

"Do you have any idea what I've been through? Three weeks Paul! You were gone for three weeks with no warning, no good bye no nothing! Do you have any idea how worried I've been huh!?" I felt my voice cracking at the end and new tears forming in my eyes. He came closer to me as if to hug me.

"No you are not getting away that easily!" I said before walking upstairs.

"I didn't have a choice Nara! Sam said go and we went. There is nothing I could do about it! I didn't even know that I was going to be away for so long"

"Couldn't you at least say something?" I turned to him before getting in my room again and start tiding up nervously.

"Well nobody did! Not even Sam did! It was an emergency"

"Emergency for what Paul? What in the world could be so possibly wrong that you had to leave without saying anything!?"

"Nara you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then tell me!" He stayed silent, trying to gather his words. I turned away angry and walked towards my desk when the lights went off. I gasped in surprise as Paul came behind me.

"Sh sh sh it's just the light. It must have been a thunder in Forks. The wires have to be cut. Don't worry.

I was still pissed at him but I didn't push him away. On the contrary, I leaned my head back, exhaling heavily as he kissed the top of my head.

"I am really, really pissed at you right now" I said after a while.

"Really? You don't show it"

"Are you mocking me?" I said trying to pull away.

"No no just stay here will you? I only have one night with you"

I stayed there and my heart sped up as I processed Paul's words.

Only one night.

"What then? Are you…are you in danger?" I said in a low tone.

"Well I'm always in danger but you know you have to do things before it's too late" he whispered in my ear.

I felt his body tense and I thought he felt nervous for a minute there. I turned around resting my hands on his chest. Usually, I would just be startled by the hardness of it but this time I felt my fingers burn when in contact with his skin. I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I gulped feeling my throat going dry.

He leaned in, his mouth close to mine. His lips trembled as they brushed mine and I felt my breath leaving shakily my body.

He then kissed me.

I knew he was supposed to be warm due to his nature but his lips were on fire. His breath into my mouth was as if he breathed into a frozen sea. That's how hot it felt. I felt my body involuntarily lining up with his, every inch of me aching to be close to him now that he was here after all this time.

He lifted me up with a swift movement and wrapped m legs around his waist, his hands on my thighs and bottom. He walked and lied on top of me on my bed. His kisses were now more urgent as his tongue entered my mouth exploring. He trailed kisses down my neck, a little moan escaping again my mouth.

This time he didn't laugh.

He squeezed my thighs and a growled escaped from deep down his throat. I closed my eyes, feeling every inch of his mouth as they connected and disconnected with my flesh. His warm hand was taking off my blouse and throwing it on the floor. I ran a hand through his strong bare back as he trailed kisses between my breasts, on my stomach until he reached my belly button.

His lips were suddenly found back to my neck, forcing another moan from my lips.

I felt something hiding the inner part of my thigh and I giggled in understanding. He looked at me amused and placed his hands on my hips, pulling them upwards.

The giggle was soon replaced by a louder moan. He picked me up, me admiring his strength, and made me sit on him, grabbing my thighs and forcing my legs around his waist koala style. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back, sending shivers all around my body. He sniffed my shoulder, moving his nose up towards my neck, reaching my face, until he kissed me lustfully again. That last kiss sent an unprecedented feeling from my heart down between my legs.

His hands were still on my back as he undid my bra and tossed in on the floor. I heard him hiss lowly and then growl as his mouth attacked my torso and then my breasts. He was rough yet so, so soft. My head flew back to allow him space. His hand took the back of my head and forced it up to look at him. His eyes seemed pitch black in the darkness but they still glimmered as they burned into mine. He leaned me back, him on top of me, his lips on my neck as another moan escaped my mouth accompanied with that unusual feeling between my legs. His kisses were impatient and feverish as his hands travelled everywhere on my body.

I flipped him over, now lying on top of him, my hands traveling up and down his stomach and finally to the zipper of his pants. He flipped me once more, a snicker escaping his mouth, not allowing me to flip him again. He took off my jeans and panties as he took off what remaining clothing he had on.

I felt my heart racing as he positioned himself to enter me. His eyes flew up to mine and he pulled back, looking at my face.

"Relax angel. There is nothing to be afraid of" he whispered in my ear turning his head to kiss my hand which was round his neck. His nose brushed mine and he kissed me softly but not briefly. He looked at me in the eyes, his face inches from mine as he started entering me slowly.

I whimpered lowly at the sudden pain and my fingers pulled on his hair. If he wasn't an anesthetized werewolf, he would be screaming in pain by now.

He shoved once very slowly to allow him whole into me. He stayed there, waiting for my pain to go away. It wasn't fully gone when my hips pushed upwards, but my body seemed to be rebelling against my mind. He started thrusting into me slowly as the pain started wearing off. I quickly licked my lips and opened my eyes, only to find black eyes staring back at me. His face was as calm as I had ever seen him. It was enthralling feeling him all over me and into me. It would make sense to say that it simply felt complete.

I felt a sudden need to grip to his back as the feeling in my legs started getting stronger as if it was swelling. I heard him moan himself as his thrusts started to get stronger and faster.

His name left my lips in a desperate whisper as I felt the need of that swelling thing to finally burst.

And it did.

A louder moan escaped my mouth as I felt him clearer than ever inside me, making me dizzy and my ears to buzz. My nails dug into his back as he groaned in pleasure. I felt my muscles finally relax, my breathing heavy. He brought his forehead onto mine, still thrusting really slowly inside me. I felt something warm and wet on my nails and as I brought them in front I saw that they were stained with something that seemed black in the gloom.

"I am sorry" I said with a chuckle as he exit me.

"It's ok. It will heal really fast" he said, kissing me again, breathing in deeply. He lied beside me, pulling me onto his chest.

We stayed like that until I felt myself drifting to sleep.

It was about an hour later that I woke up again. He was drawing circles with his fingers up and down my back. When he felt me waking up, he shifted his body to look at me. I yawned and stretched, feeling a slight pain on my sensitive area.

"What were you doing for three weeks anyway?" I said falling back to kiss chest again. He laughed quietly.

"You really let nothing go do you? Well we were after some bloodsuckers that just don't get away. We don't know what they want yet"

"Bloodsuckers?" I looked up at him, my hair at one side of my face.

"Yeah uh… v.. vampires…" I froze and looked at him in the eyes to make sure that he was serious. He rubbed my back and pushed me back on his chest.

"Don't worry. We are protecting La Push. Nobody is in danger here."

"Aren't you?" I asked him, my voice a low cough.

"No. Look don't worry about us ok? This is what we do. We are made for that." I stayed quiet and finally put my elbows on his chest to look at him.

"What?" he chuckled at my puppy eyes expression.

"I'm sorry I nearly kicked you out earlier. He laughed again and patted me on the back.

"Don't sweat over it." I rested my head back on his chest as he continued drawing circles on my back.

"You know we are mated now" He suddenly told me.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that now, whether you want it or not, you are bounded to me. Forever" I smiled at myself.

"That's good then" I said burying my face on his neck.

"And why is that?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Because I love you" I said as I lifted my head to look into his eyes. His hand found their way to my cheek.

"I love you too"

* * *

I woke up next morning alone. He had told me he would be gone. I got up and took a shower dressing up as I heard the keys on the door.

"Hey mum" I fell into her arms and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Wow wow someone is in a good mood today!" John said behind her.

"She certainly is! What is it you got extra sleep or something?" I laughed loudly before heading for the kitchen.

"Most certainly not" I murmured to myself.

"Oh Kim passed by yesterday. She told me to tell you that there is going to be a party today. School party if you want to go. She wants you to call her."

"Ok I'll most probably go" I said drinking the milk out of the carton.

"You are going to a party without me forcing you to? That's a progress."

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was night when Kim came to my place. We just waved goodbye and left the house me driving.

"So whose party is that again?" I asked her as I wanted to make sure I had gotten a right present.

"It's Nina's. Nina Lau? The Chinese girl? Well there is only one Chinese girl in the whole reservation. That hot chick with the purple-"

"Ok yeah I got it Got Kim" I laughed. She was shy but when she med Jared, well, talk about a bad influence. She sighed and looked out of the window into the woods.

"You missed him huh?" I told her as I got her expression. She just nodded.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon" I smiled at myself.

I loved Kim but I was the one to spend the night with my werewolf. Talk about injustice.

I pulled in the street trying to find a place to park. We got out and headed for the House. I could hear loud music and laughs. That only got more and more intense as we moved in the house more. I spotted Nina. She was truly a beauty.

"Hi" I shouted on top of my lungs for her to hear. "Happy birthday" I said as I handed the present to her.

"Hi I-"I could barely hear what Kim was saying when I saw five black shirts entering the room. My eyes landed straight onto Paul. With him were Jared, Quil, Embry and Jake. I patted Kim on the back who was still talking to Nina. I patted her harder and as she turned around annoyed I pointed at the five men in the doorway, coming inside.

"JARED!" she screamed. I put a finger on my left ear in pain. Yeah that one I had heard just fine. Jared turned towards Kim, a huge smile on his face, as she jumped onto him. I went towards them, Hugging Embry Quil and Jake and then going straight to Paul. He buried me in his arms as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my hair.

"You look beautiful" he mouthed as I couldn't hear him in there.

We stayed all together dancing and drinking for half of the night. Everything was perfect.

Life was perfect.

That would be my ending to my story.

I felt my mouth going dry and told Paul I was going to get a drink. Half way, I saw green eyes that used to be so pleasant to me coming towards me. I changed direction, going round the bar to get a drink.

"Nara Nara stop" he yelled for me to hear. I turned around and looked at him.

"Can we talk?" he continued yelling. I rolled my eyes and went outside waiting for him to come.

"What?" I told him as he shook his head.

"Wow it's really loud in there" I just kept looking at him blankly.

"Ok look Nara I just wanted to say I'm sorry ok? I feel terrible for doing all this. Do you… do you think we could start over?"

"Are you willing to take back everything you said about Paul?" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Well no he is going to ditch you for a simple fuck but-" I turned to go away "But but!" he turned me around "I need you to be my friend. I need you! You're my buddy Nara" I kept looking at him, a laughter escaping my mouth.

"I'm your buddy? " I told him mockingly.

"Well you're not a dude buddy but you are a friend" He looked at me, grasping his palms together to beg. It worked. I laughed and punched him on the shoulder him moving back. Wow. I guess hanging out with numb werewolves didn't help on strength control.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

"Hey Paul you seem rather calm you're not desperately trying to find Nara" Quil mocked me. We were talking freely due to our hearing as nobody else could hear.

"yeah well…" I said with a smirk.

"What?" He looked at me.

"We uh, we mated" I told him feeling a slight heat on my cheeks.

"Duuude well done why haven't I seen that before?"

"Well maybe because Sam keeps sending me on the borders all alone!" I said irritated. Thank God that leech problem had been taken care off or else I would shoot my brains out there from boredom.

"Yo! Guess! Seth just arrived with his girl!" We got up to greed them when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw Janie smiling at me.

"Can I talk to you?" she yelled.

"I'm kind of busy right now!" I said and kept walking. She caught me again.

"Please Paul it's important" She signaled the upper rooms which were more quiet. I sighed and followed her upstairs.

"What?" I told her as we entered the room.

"Look I just don't like how things ended up between us. I just want to say-"

"Apology accepted. Can we go now?" I told her quickly. She took my by the shoulders and pushed me against the wall.

"What the fuck are-" I said startled and shocked. She started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing her breasts. No bra? Really?

"I just wanted to say, how about one last fuck?"

"What the hell you slut? Get out of my way!" I said pushing her lightly not wanting to injure her.

"Now Pauly don't tell me you didn't enjoy it in the past" she said as she started rubbing my chest.

* * *

**NARA'S POV**

"Have you seen Paul?" I shouted to Embry who was sitting on the couch by himself. He shook his head bored and I went to the leaving room.

"Hey are you looking for Paul?" I heard Fred yelling.

"Yeah have you seen him?" I shouted back.

"I think he went upstairs!" He said as I mouthed thank you. I went up the stairs opening up every door searching for him. It was quieter up here. I heard mumbling from a room across the door. The mumbling got louder and then quieter as I got near.

"-You didn't enjoy it in the past" a female voice said. I turned the door knob and found it unlock. My eyes came in contact with Janie rubbing against my Paul. Him doing nothing. I felt a loud crack inside of me as Paul looked up at me shocked.

"No Nara-" I turned around running down the stairs nearly falling. I bumbed onto a black shirt. I looked up seeing Jake's confused face at my tears before running again talking my keys out of my pocket. I stopped running as I got near my car.

"Nara wait !" I heard Paul's desperate voice as he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Don't touch me!" I said as I fought to get off his grip.

"Nara please just LISTEN TO ME!" he said again.

"LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I said through sobs. He finally let go and stepped back.

"Fine will you please just listen now?"

"Listen to what Paul?" I could barely see through my tears. "I see! I saw! You think I'm stupid!?"

"Nara-"

"Is this imprinting thing even true Paul? Or just another trick of yours huh?" he froze in place, the hurt now clear in his eyes. I saw them filling up with tears. It was funny. Such a huge man crying. I couldn't bare the sight of it. But I was too angry to care.

"But you got what you wanted didn't you!? You got to fuck me after all!" I said and kept walking.

"Nara don't say it like that I beg you" I heard his voice cracking as another part of me cracked with it.

"What do you want me to say Paul!? That you broke my heart!? That I trusted you and you failed me!? That I gave my whole self to you!? What what WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?"

"I just want you to listen nothing happened in there she came to me!"

"I don't want to hear it now Paul" I turned around.

"Nara please-"

"Let her go man" I heard Jake's voice. I turned around briefly just to see Jake restraining Paul for coming to me. I got to the car as another cry of my name escaped the fighting Paul. I started the engine and left the street.

So stupid! How did I even believe the imprinting thing? How did I believe that a guy like him would be interested in something like me? I hit the steering wheel in anger and pain as I felt the sobs coming quickly out of my body.

I got out of the car and rushed in my house. Nobody was home fortunately as I ran up my room. I sat on my bed feeling the lack of oxygen as I fell on it sobbing even harder. I looked at the pillow and memories of last night were triggered. I took it and tossed it across the room. I got up and took out the sheets and quilt that had covered us and tossed them down too. I went for a knife to rip the apart when by bad leg hit the bed. I screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor. I curled up into a ball and stared sobbing again.

It was after an hour when I got the strength to get up. I took the phone in my hands and dialed the number. It beeped for 10 times. When I was about to hang up a male voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad"

* * *

**DON'T HATE NARA! YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND HER THAT DID NOT LOOK GOOD. IT WASN'T PAUL'S FAULT EITHER! EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT EVENTUALLY! NEW CHAPTER SOON DONT WORRY! **


	16. Star crossed

**I was going to let you boil a little while longer but I thought that would be too cruel. Here is the chapter. It is a long one so I want reviews! Xxx enjoy!**

* * *

**EMBRY'S POV**

I walked on her front door and knocked on the door once. It was still 6 am but Paul had begged me, literally begged me to come and talk to her. John opened the door.

"Embry my boy. What are you doing here so early?" he said signaling me to get in. I saw Nara's mother on the couch, crying quietly, trying not to let anyone hear her.

"I'm just here to talk to Nara sir. There has been a misunderstanding-" I heard footsteps down the stairs. Nara froze when she saw me, her face blank. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, her hair in a ponytail. She continued walking without saying anything to me and went to the kitchen.

"Em Nara?" I said following her upstairs. She got in her room and closed the door on my face. I leaned closer so that her parents didn't hear me downstairs. "Look you need to give Paul a chance to explain. It is not how you think it happened. Paul showed us his thoughts. She came to him he just didn't get a chance to push her off when you came in. Hello are you listening to me?" I said a little bit irritated at how stubborn she was. The door opened and Nara sighed looking at me. "Well finally I thought you-" I was cut off when I noticed the suitcase. "What is this?" I said panicked.

"I am leaving Embry" she said trying to get passed me.

"Wow wow wow! Look I know you are hurt but this is no solution! And where will you go anyway?" I said blocking her way.

"I'm going to my father Embry in Canada. I need to cool off" I stayed quiet as she looked down at her feet.

"Where exactly?" I asked her. We were damn wolves. We had been to Canadian forests. Damn we were there almost every week.

"Do you think I am that stupid to tell you where? Look Embry" she said rubbing her eyes "I really cannot deal with any of you right now. Especially with him" her voice cracked "I just need some time to think ok?" she tried to move again.

"Why don't you let Paul explain?" I said really angry.

"Because Em! If I go near him, I know that the second he says he loves me I'll forget everything! And I don't want that! I need to process things myself. So please can you just move? Please?" she looked at me, her eyes pleading me. I moved and she went downstairs. I followed her as a loud sob escaped her mother's mouth. She got out of the house and to her car. That was when I snapped.

"You are really selfish you know that?" I said as I started walking away.

"What did you say to me? Wait where are you going?"

"I'm going to Paul to see if he can talk some sense into your head!"

"No Embry please listen to me!" she said reaching for my hand.

"No you listen to me! God Nara can you not see what you are doing to him? You are killing him! Because you simply cannot go there and talk to him!"

"You think this is easy for me Embry? You think I want to go away from him? I just cannot deal with it!"

"You haven't even talked to him this doesn't even make sense"

"When did any of it made sense Embry!?" I stayed quiet "The imprinting. The werewolves. Paul Lahote being in love with me I mean, really?" I could see her eyes now filling with tears. "I don't know what's real and not anymore! I mean… what are the chances, what were the chances of a guy like Paul falling for me?"

"He didn't just fall for you! He is your imprint! Nara, I know because I don't have it! You will never find anyone love you more than Paul. Please Nara don't leave. It will kill him I beg you!"

"What's your problem with it anyway?" she said walking back to her car.

"Paul is my friend. The hell with it he is my brother! He can be annoying but I love him. And second of all, it pisses me off that you cannot see what you have here in front of you! All for you! And don't appreciate it" she opened her door and started the engine. I ran my hand through my hair in anger.

"Just don't tell anyone I'm gone until I leave. Please?" she said before she drove away. I kicked the ground in anger. What was I supposed to do? I walked through the woods and phased. Was I supposed to go to Paul's? Tell him, not tell him? I growled in anger and started running faster. I felt Jake's thoughts creeping up on me. I projected him everything that happened.

_**You need to tell him now!**_

_**Isn't it already a little bit too late?**_

_**Embry just run!**_

I ran to Paul's house and howled lowly so that he would come out. His face emerged from the front door. I had never seen him so weak.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

I got out hearing Embry's howl. I phased and went near him.

_**Nara is leaving Paul! She is leaving!**_

I started running towards the city. It was an instinctive reaction as Embry's memories blew into my head. I had never felt myself running like that before.

She couldn't be leaving. She couldn't leave! She wasmy imprint. No! I felt my insides burning and my head spinning at the thought. My Nara, my baby, no. She couldn't leave. All I needed her to do was look at me! I needed her. Her skin her flesh her hair. Was it possible that I wasn't going to touch them again?

I ran faster and faster as I was found at the side of the airport. A wolfish cry escaped my mouth as I realized I had not clothes to get in. I pace up and down the edge of the forest like a caged animal thinking what I should do. I need to know if I still had time. I closed my eyes and focused on the sounds of the airport.

My hearing traveled to the front gate.

_"Daddyyyyy"_ a little girls voice was heard. I went even further to the check in booths. It all sounded too fade.

_"Ticket please"_ a lady said

_"Is this the check in for Australia?"_

_"Sir you have two kilos extra"_

_"yes you go to the right to find his office."_

I growled in anticipation as I went even further.

_"Sir could you please open your bag?"_

_"Should I take my shoes off as well?"_

A sudden loud noise from the airport loud speakers was heard that startled me for a while as I was focused in deep hearing.

_"Ladies and gentlemen airbus E 1543 to Alberta Canada is departing in two minutes. Last Passangers-"_ I opened my eyes and started running towards the back of the airport where the take offs were. Another wolfish cry escaped my mouth as gratings wee forbidding me entrance. I howled as the plane took off.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

_Beep beep beep_

The phone was turned off again. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before getting out of my window and phasing into my wolf form again.

**1 Month later**

I felt the difficulty to breath as I entered Emily's place, seeing Seth and his imprint Tania.

"Hey Paul can you give me a towel please?" Jake said to me as he got out of the bathroom, shaking his wet hands in front of my face.

"You asshole don't wave them in front of me!" I said turning around to leave pissed. "jackass" I said under my breath.

**2 months later**

I stared out the window at the bright blue sky. I felt my muscles aching and my heart shattering as the phone beeped for one last time.

**3 months later**

I watched the moving images of the TV as Jake placed a pizza piece on my plate. By now they had learnt not to talk to me.

I stayed still looking at the moving images of the TV.

Heart beats and laughs. Something like that echoed in the room. Yeah, 10 heart beats. Mine wouldn't count as a whole. It was halved.

I stared at the moving images of the TV.

Breathing. Heavy breathing. In and out and in and out. Life all around. But not alive enough.

I stared at the moving images of the TV.

A thin waist blocking my view as Emily poured some soda in my glass. I thought she looked at me for a while before sitting on Sam's lap.

Another stake through the heart. I had to live forever. That was the only gift of life I had left. Not really a gift. A curse.

I lowered my eyes in memory frenzy away from the moving images of the TV.

* * *

**NARA'S POV**

I looked out into the forest, the hot cup of chocolate in my hands. I felt my face going blank. That horrible feeling that I got from my heart up o my throat every time I looked in the forest. I took a sip from the chocolate, finding the incredible taste incredibly unsatisfying.

"Hey dollface" I heard my father from the doorway of my room "Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

"It's a nice moon. Lot of light" I said as a looked at the beautiful strands of moon light that entered the room. He came close to me and looked out the window.

"Yeah, a full moon. Maybe we will see some wolves if we're lucky" he laughed and sat next to me.

"If we are lucky" I whispered before gazing out into the forest again.

"Is this blanket warm? You want another one?"

I shook my head "No it's ok"

_Just not warm enough_ I thought to myself.

"How was ballet class today?"

"I didn't go"

"Oh" since I went to Canada, I had taken some ballet classes, finding in surprise that the leg only nearly affected my dancing. The teacher was quite thrilled but said I lacked passion in some cases.

"Why didn't you?" he said looking at me under his thick eyebrows, piercing through my skull. I hated when he did that. I raised my shoulders and continued staring outside.

"Have you uh, had your break yet?" he said starring out the window again.

"What?"

"Well you know, you said you wanted to stay here to have a break" he looked at me again, a crooked smile on his face. I looked at him and out of the window again.

"Hmmm…. You know if I didn't know you better I would say that you left because of some-ONE" He stared at me. "Look doll face, whatever it is, why you don't work it out with him.

"It doesn't work out dad. It's too late."

"It's never too late love"

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't talk to mum when you broke up?" I looked at him. He sighed and I felt myself shrinking "I'm sorry" I told him and placed my palm on my forehead.

"No. You're right. That was the biggest mistake I had ever done." He stayed quiet "I just know that when a girl is so depressed for so long, it is not normal." I didn't answer him. He took a deep breath "I know I am not the right guy to tell you this but, don't do this to yourself. Talk it through. I should have done it with your mother but I was too of a coward to do it. But this guy, you didn't even give him a chance. You simply left."

"What do you mean you didn't do it with mum?" I looked at him confused. He breathed in heavily.

"I didn't tell you this before cause I thought you were still too little to understand but… I never really cheated on your mother." I sat up and looked at him confused "John had planted the whole thing up. The prostitute, all of it"

"Why didn't you say anything to her!?"

"I tried. But you think she would listen to me? No. If there is one thing I know thought is that I should never let her go. So please just talk to the guy. I don't know how he is or what he feels but, if this is my case, I know he is burning doll face. And if you love him, you shouldn't let him burn" I stayed quiet.

"It's too late dad" I chock out. He sighed and got up and started walking out of the room. I heard him snicker lowly before he turned to me.

"Get the fuck out of my house" he said with a hidden smile on his face.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Well you are not leaving by yourself so I'm going to have to force you out. Now get up and get out!"

"Dad I thought you wanted me here" he laughed and came closer to me forcing me up.

"I do doll face. But I'm not going to let you lose what you love. Now ready up your suitcase your plane is leaving in a couple of hours."

"Dad you closed a plane ticket!?" I started to laugh.

"Well yeah I was going to convince you to go but it didn't really work as planned. So yeah I'm going to force you sorry" I looked at him and then fell into his arms.

"Thank you dad" I whispered in his shirt.

"Sure thing doll face" he sighed "damn Nara you're so grown up." He said burying his face in my hair.

"I love you dad." He pushed me away and started helping me to pack. After an hour we rushed to the airport.

"Do you have anyone to bring you home when you arrive?"

"My car is still there I kind of went by myself"

"Ok well go go! He said as he handed me the suitcase. I had literally thirty minutes left. "Nara" he yelled and I turned back. He shook his head, bringing his lips together in admiration. He opened his mouth to say something.

"I know dad" I smiled at him. He rubbed his nose, not wanting to show the tears ready to fall as I walked into the airport. I checked in quickly and rushed to the gate. I was nearly out of air as the flight attendant took my ticket. I got in the airplane and sat on my sit as the doors closed.

That was close.

After about fifteen minutes, the pilot was heard from the speakers.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is the captain speaking, Paul Barnes"_ _seriously?_

I brought my palm on my forehead_ "Welcome to airbus E3968 of Air Canada to Seattle airport. The weather is excellent…."_ I felt my leg twitching nervously. I felt my heart dropping as I felt the airplane moving. I clasped on my sit as it started to take off. I felt tears coming down my face. I didn't know why I was crying. Maybe the fact that I was letting my father go, or that I was going to see Paul.

"Are you alright dear?" An old lady next to me said. I looked at her and coughed.

"Yeah I um- I am just afraid of take offs that's all"

* * *

I breathed the cold air of Seattle as I went to the parking lot. Fortunately my car was still there, dusty though. Who knows how many times it had rained. I got in and started driving towards my hometown.

I reached Emily's place not sure if I wanted Paul to be there or not.

"Give it to me!" I heard a female voice yelling. I got in seeing Seth fighting with a girl over the remote control. God hadn't I missed them.

"Someone is here" I heard Sam saying from the kitchen as he came towards the door. He saw me and froze, first blankly and then he snickered very low. "Look what the rain dragged in" he said. I saw Jake with a hot wing on his hand. He dropped it in surprise and came towards me. He lifted me up spinning me around.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Nara you serious?" I felt the laugh in his voice.

"Nara?" I heard my mother's voice. She rushed up to me and hugged me, tremors coming out of her body.

"Mum I'm here don't cry" she held on to me until I told her that it was annoying. She laughed and dragged me to the kitchen with her. I felt strong arms around my waist again as Seth picked me up.

"Where the hell have you been dude!?" he told me as he kissed my cheek strongly. "Nara this is Tania. My imprint" I stretched my hand for a handshake at the really beautiful girl in front of me.

"Seth had told me all about you" She said as he came closer to her putting his arms around her waist, her resting her head on his bare chest.

"Yeah he was thrilled with you last time I remember." She giggled looking up at Seth who was blushing, literately blushing like a tomato. They went to the kitchen as Embry came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"We missed you girl" he said quietly in my ear as I hugged him even tighter.

"That's funny I thought you guys wouldn't talk to me" I said still hugging him.

"You crazy? Of course we would. We missed you Nara" he said pulling back to look at me "All of us" he said his eyes stabbing into mine.

"Is…" I started "Is Paul… Is Paul here?"

"No he doesn't really come over. He only comes for patrol…" he said letting go of my shoulders.

"So he is home?" I said hopefully.

"Yes most probably. And I think we don't have an extra plate right now for you to eat so you should go and say hi" he said pushing me out the door.

"What will I say?" I said panicked before he closed the door.

I turned around looking into the forest. God I had missed that place.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stopped the car outside Paul's house. I looked at it in fear as I got out, my feet leading me to the door. I knocked on it just realizing who I was about to see. I backed away, my heart racing as I looked on the white painted door as it opened. A little lady appeared and she looked at me her eye brows raised.

"Can I help you?" she looked at me opening the door more.

"Um yeah" I looked at the side of the door

Lahote Residence.

"Mrs. Lahote?" I asked her.

"It's Miss Lahote. It's been Miss Lahote for almost three years now. Can I help you my girl?"

I gulped feeling the dropping effect on my heart as the adrenaline started to increase.

"Yeah I am looking for Paul? Is he in?"

"Yeah he is love but he is sleeping. And it's really, but really not a good idea to wake him up" she said with an ironic laugh. "Do you want me to tell him that you stopped by?"

I looked at her as I felt the tears threatening my eyes "Um" my voice cracked "yeah if you would be so kind" She closed the distance her eyes searching mine. She was shorter than me but still more intimidating.

"You are Nara aren't you?" I looked up at her.

"How do you-"

"Well my son screams your name in his sleep it was only logical as you have the same burned look on your face." She took my chin and made my eyes meet hers.

"I-" I said before feeling my eyes burning. She pulled me down for a hug as I felt tremors from my body.

"Sh sh my girl. It's all going to be alright. I'll go get Paul"

"No. Don't" I said pulling away, her arms on mine which were wiping away my tears "I don't want him to see me like this" she sighed and let me go staring at me.

"Ok. I'll tell him you passed by when he wakes up ok?" I nodded as I started walking towards my car.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

_Burning. Flames and coldness. How could a flame be cold? I put my hand in it. I felt it burning my skin and at the same time freeze my insides._ I woke up still terrified. I gasped for air, still feeling the flame licking my skin. I got up and paced up and down the room to calm myself. Just then I simply wanted to go back to sleep. The dream was so much better than reality. I fell back to my bed, biting down hard on my pillow. I felt the door opening and my mum coming in dragging me by my feet.

"Good you're awake" she said.

"Get out!" I shouted at her as usual.

"No!" she said sitting on the bed beside me. I got up irritated and went downstairs to the kitchen. She followed me like a little puppy and a very annoying baby.

"This uh girl stopped by for you" She said.

"I don't care" I said coldly. In the last months Janie stopped by more than five times to make me apologize about her broken arm that I guess I had broken when I tossed her down at that party.

"Are you suuuurree?" she said coming next to me to the fridge.

"Yeah mum beat it!"

"Paul look at me" she said turning me around. I rolled my eyes and sighed frustrated. "That's no way to talk to your mother ok? What do we say?" I looked at her bored.

"Sorry?"

"That a good boy" she said as I started drinking my water. I heard irony in her voice as she started talking again. "Now what was that lovely girl's name? Nina? No… Neila?" I looked at her alarmed "She looked amused "Oh yeah. Nara was her name. But since you don't care" she started for the TV.

"Mum wait! What did she say to you?"

"She was looking for you not me. But you were sleeping. I dropped the bottle of water and ran outside. I took off my shorts and tight them on my leg as I phased. I ran through the woods fast, feeling life creeping up on me. It was intoxicating after all this time. I stopped at her place and heard nothing. She wasn't there.

_Emily's_

the Thought popped into my head. I started running again, little wolfish cried of anticipation coming out of my throat. I reached the little house. It was twilight when I put on my shorts and rushed in the house. I bumped onto Embry nearly knocking him off.

"Dude!" he said looking at the ice cream that was now stuck on his chest.

"Where, where is-"he pointed at the back door that looked at the other side of the forest. I walked quickly through the kitchen, nobody getting a chance to welcome me. I looked out the glass door at her slim silhouette looking out into the forest. Her hair had grown longer and I could see that she was putting more weight on her bad leg than before. She wore a tin jacket on top of her clothes, her arms wrapped around her front in coldness. I opened the door as it squeaked. She turned around and her eyes landed straight on mine as her heart started racing.

"Paul" I heard her sweet voice saying my name as she turned around fully to face me. I just kept looking at her. Unable to speak, unable to think. A part of me wanted to just touch her. For one last time and another said that she didn't want that. I had to wait. If this was good bye, I had to have some dignity left.

"How are you?" she said now looking at the ground. I didn't answer incapable of controlling my muscles. She coughed " Ok I'll just say it and get out of your way" she sighed deeply taking air in through that exquisite mouth of hers.

"I'm just here to say I'm sorry. I should have…. I should have at least let you talk to me. And I am sorry about all that I said to you it was harsh" she spoke so quickly I thought she was going to faint.

I stayed quiet not talking.

"I don't know if you ever loved me or liked me-" she said as I felt my body respond to her statement "-but…" she sighed and said quickly again "When I was in Canada started taking ballet classes but I didn't enjoy it that much…" she put a strand of her hair behind her ear in discomfort "What I'm trying to say is that, there is nothing else in the world that completes me than you… "Her voice was now a whisper her eyes not daring to meet mine. Was she apologizing? Did she really think that I needed her to apologize?

"Please say something" she looked up at me her eyes tearing up.

I snapped and breathed in not knowing how long I had been with no air.

"Paul please just say something" her voice was a whispering cry.

I remained frozen. She then wiped her tears and walked passed me to the exit. The scent of levanter from her body snapped me back to reality. I walked quickly through the house and outside where she was walking quickly towards her car.

"Nara" I heard my voice steady before taking her waist as she turned around and pressing my lips onto her. She responded almost immediately as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cupped my face. I ran my finders frantically at the side of her features, making sure that she was here, that I was actually holding her and not one of those dreams that came during the late hours. I pulled her closer as I felt something wet on my lips. I pulled back, not knowing if it the tears were hers or mine. I pulled her in my arms as she stared weeping strongly. She gripped on my back, her tears wetting my chest. And that was when I realized.

She was real. She was here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was after about three hours that she slept on the couch, her head on my lap, her fingers tangled with mine, refusing to let them go.

"Why don't you let her sleep here tonight? She is probably too tired from the flight" I heard Emily telling her mother. They both came up to me.

"Paul can you put Nara in the guest room for tonight?" I got up and picked up my angel bridal style, her head resting on my chest, her breathing steady. I got up and pushed the door open with my foot. I put her on the bed, taking off her shoes and covering her with the quilt. I kissed her forehead, staring in awe at her sleeping figure before turning to leave. Her mother was at the doorway looking at her.

"Don't go" I heard a weak voice calling behind me. I turned around, her eyes half open. I looked back at her mother, not sure if I was supposed to. She simply smiled at me and closed the door. I walked over to bed and went under the covers with her. I pressed her body against mine, wrapping my arm around her waist. She opened her eyes again and smiled the sweetest little smile I had ever seen.

"I missed you" she whispered.

I kissed he forehead, not being able to talk.

"Say it to me" She told me her eyes close.

"Say what?" I heard my voice as low as hers. She opened her eyes which glittered in pain. I ran my finger on her cheek as I placed a very soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you" I said too low for anyone to hear but her. She smiled before I felt sleep take her. I took in her seeping figures. The shape of her closed eyes, her arched eyebrows, her cherry like lips, the way her hands rested on my chest. I wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep. What if I woke up and she was gone? What if she wasn't really here?

But those thoughts were erased as sweet sleep took me too, the sweetest sleep I had had in months.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEEEEASEE!**


	17. A breath of air

**Hey guys! Here is a small but juicy chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Please keep it up! Xxx **

* * *

NARA'S POV

I woke up sweating as heat enveloped me from everywhere. My eyes met a perfectly shaped chest that shivered every time I moved my fingers. He was tracing soft circles on my back. When he felt me waking up he rubbed his hand up and down my arm, pushing me slightly back to look at my face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah why?" I stretched my hands.

"It's still only 3 a.m" I turned back to look at the clock next to Emily's bed. It was indeed only 3 a.m. I looked back at him burying my face in his neck and closing my eyes.

"Why are you awake?" I asked him as I focused on his steady heart beat.

"I woke up long ago. I found out that sleeping isn't so much fun when you sleep by me" I giggled briefly, feeling the light pump of his body as he did too. I felt myself frowning and I pulled back, allowing his hands on my waist, to look at his face.

"I guess I woke up to make sure I was actually here" I said, now looking at his chest. I felt his hand running up my spine until it reached my face, cupping my cheek.

"I don't-"

"Paul" I cut him off feeling the tears coming again. I saw his eyes soften even more, as if they were a lava cake, ready out of the oven. "What happened that night? The truth" he looked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing happened that night Love. Nothing at all. She came up to me, I just didn't get the chance to push her off that's all" he kept looking at me straight in the eyes, his full of concern and pain. He was telling the truth.

I rolled on my back, my palm on my forehead as I felt the sobs coming.

"Hey hey" he said as he rested his body on his elbow, forcing my face towards him. "I am telling the truth you know"

"I know it's not that" he looked confused "It's just that, I'm such an idiot! I mean, Paul I left you without accepting to look at you, to talk to you. Let you explain. I just left like a manipulating bitch! That's it! I'm a bitch" I said throwing my arms on the air.

"Nara don't-"

"And then here I am again. And instead of slapping me, throwing me in a pit and letting me die you just take me back. Just like that! I mean seriously Paul what the hell is wrong with you?" I heard him chuckle lowly, which made me laugh through my tears just for a moment. He put his arm around my waist, lifting me up for a hug. I buried my face in his neck again, sniffing my nose.

"God I'm so pathetic" I said at my heavy crying.

"No you're not. You're perfect, just perfect" he said his hug tightening. We stayed like that for a while, until he pushed us back onto the bed. I looked at him before kissing him. I felt his body relaxing in my arms and his head rested on the pillow. He slightly opened his eyes to look at me, before kissing me again. I felt somehow heat rising into me, feeling his hands firmly now around me. I had missed him so much.

And it had been so long.

I put my hands on his torso pushing him back and climbing on top of him, my legs on each side of his hips. I felt him smiling against my lips as I rubbed my hand on his chest. Oh God what a chest…

His hands wiped the side of my stomach and my ribs. My lips left his and trailed down to his jaw line and down at his neck. I felt my hair on his shoulders, assuming the feeling on him. My lips travelled down to his chest, kissing lightly and smelling the scent of forest and cologne. His hands trailed backwards to my bud as he pulled me up towards him, my lips connecting to his hungrily. He pulled me down, my body slamming on his, allowing me this time being on top. He slowly and painfully put his hands under my shirt removing it along with my bra. He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, us he undid the buttons of my jeans, me undoing his cut off short. When mine were completely off and I was naked under him, he surprisingly rolled over; his hands firmly around my waist, making me sit as before, my legs on his hips. I grabbed the end of his shorts and pulled them down firmly, revealing the whole of him. And I truly needed the whole of him. I needed to feel him once more. Like a sin or a secret.

I came up to him as he sat on the bed, his hands round my waist, his lips on my torso. I allowed him to enter me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He looked at me through half opened eyes, before kissing me.

And he kissed me. The way he kissed me. It was as if my soul met his on our lips, meeting in a lust fury. He kissed me as if there was nothing else he was to do. As if it was the only thing he was allowed to do.

I started moving lightly back and forward in a smooth manner. He breathed on my neck and then gasped his grip on my back tightening. He started moving lightly with me as I picked up the pace. I felt myself ready to explode. I threw my head back a low moan escaping my mouth as I remembered that there were other people in the house. I grabbed his shoulders squeezing my eyes, not wanting to hurt his back again like the last time. I fell forward on his shoulder, breathing heavy as he continued moving within me. He suddenly exit me and turned me around entering me again, one of his arms on my stomach and the other on my face, forcing it to the side for a kiss as he slammed into me. It hurt a little bit but I paid no attention. I couldn't. I felt a second climax approaching as I straighten up, searching for his face. I felt my leg s and knees going weak before I collapsed on the bed. He swiftly turned me around and entered me again, now on top of me. I opened my eyes, meeting his in the darkness. I almost immediately closed them again, feeling another one getting close. I forced him close to me, my lips locking with his as a moan escaped his mouth before releasing into me. I felt so sweaty and tired as he pushed into me for a little while longer, my eyes locked to his. He came down for a kiss as I traced the side of his face. He exited me as he continued kissing me softly his hands on my ribs. He moved back to look at me, running his hand on my hair.

"I love you so much" I whispered as he placed his forehead on mine.

"Oh Nara" he said a little bit breathless "You have no idea what you're doing to me. I cannot understand. It's like you are a part of me now. I… I need you… You… You scare the hell out of me….it's like as.. as if your hand on my chest is my hand and your breath is my air. Nara, I …" I cupped his face as I felt panic creeping on him. He took some heavy breaths, his face as if he was really scared of me.

"I just.. I love you. So, so much baby. Don't ever leave me again I beg you" I raised my head for a kiss, feeling his breathing steadying up. I pushed him down towards me, as he rested his head on the crick of my neck.

"I cannot leave you Paul. I need air to breath you know" I said too quiet. I felt his arms wrapping around my waist as he stayed there, like a small boy after a nightmare and a little puppy after being scared. I just closed my eyes, feeling once more complete.

For now, all would be okay.

* * *

**Here it is! REVIEW PLEASE! There are a lot going on to the next chapters, a little bit of action and crime. Stay tuned my loved ones. xxxx**


End file.
